Yoruchimasu
by gaarafan0509
Summary: is an Sranked group consisting of 8 likeminded kunoichi. They are second best to the Akatsuki and have become quite a pain to them. You know what they say, if you can't beat'em join'em. ItachiOc KisameOc ZetsuOc DeidaraOc SasoriOc HidanOc KakuzuOc
1. Chapter 1

A/N's: Okay, I'm aware that the Akatsuki already has 7 of the biju, but I'm going to change that. From now on, they only have 4 and Yoruchimasu has 3 so that leaves 2 that are Naruto and Gaara. Just wanted to clear that up a little bit before I started. Enjoy and R&R please ­ ---Gaarafan0509

"speech"

_-thoughts-_

Yoruchimasu- Chapter 1

There stood 7 solitary figures standing in a line that circled around a throne; each of them were facing a single figure sitting on it, their face concealed by the shadows. Upon a closer look, one would find that all of these figures were female, each with their own features. But one thing they shared in common, however, was a tattoo of a moon phase on their right arm. These markings were the trademark symbols for the S-Class group of kunoichi known as Yoruchimasu.

"Mistress. We're going to Suna. We'll be back in a couple of days so don't worry." a happy girl known as Uteki spoke.

"Kumo's going to visit their graves again, right?" she replied.

"Yup. So later." Uteki spoke as she walked off.

---------------Entrance--------------------

"So she knows where we'll be then?" a girl with vivid green eyes spoke.

"Yup. Now c'mon we're wasting time." Uteki spoke as she pulled her into the forest towards Sunagakure, completely oblivious to the mysterious figures watching their every move. The girls took off, unaware of their followers.

"So we just have to get them to join Akatsuki, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"It'll be harder than you think. The girl wearing the dress was selected to become Kazekage, and she won't be too thrilled to see me, either." Sasori spoke smirking.

--------------Back in the Hideout-----------------

"Oh Mistress...?" a girl with pretty purple eyes spoke.

"What Eshaku?" she spoke irritated.

"When are we to retrieve the nine-tailed fox?"

"She means, when are WE going to get the brat?" a girl with short brown hair spoke.

"Who said that you were going, Kitai, nothing's decided yet." a girl with dirty blonde hair spoke.

"Shut it, Heiki! I say that Akadoku and me are going, right Akadoku?" she spoke speaking to a short girl with dark red hair.

"I guess we are, but you don't need to be so obnoxious about it. It's really immature." she spoke barely above a whisper.

"That means a lot from someone who's like, 15." she replied mostly to herself.

"17. Thank you." she spoke glaring at her.

"Shouldn't we be listening to the mistress and not you, Kitai?" Rikka spoke yawning. "Now hurry up dammit I was in the middle of a good book." She spoke to the mistress who glared back.

"Kitai and Akadoku are going. No if's, and's, or but's. Got it?" the mistress spoke.

"Got it." Kitai replied.

"Good, now hurry up. We've got to beat those damn Akatsuki!" the mistress spoke impatiently. The two girls quickly left in search of the host. Unknown to them, they were being followed as well. This left 5 figures (Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, the leader, and his wife who's name I do not know) to continue their plan: To make Yoruchimasu work with the Akatsuki, and create an even more deadly organization, by force if necessary.

"There's 8 of them, and 4 are gone, so that leaves 4, and there are 5 of us. We have the winning odds." Kakuzu spoke smirking.

"Hopefully they won't put up too much of a fight." Hidan spoke. "I'd hate to have to sacrifice one of them."

"We'll attack now. " the leader spoke as they began running towards the entrance. Eshaku was the guard at the time and saw them running towards the entrance. She quickly grabbed an arrow and held it menacingly.

"Stop where you are! Wait, you're from the Akat--" she began speaking until Zetsu appeared behind her and knocked her out.

"There goes 1. So there's 3 left." the leader's wife spoke as they continued into the lair which was located underground near a small river. They began walking down the hidden steps to come to a dead end.

"Where the hell--?" Kakuzu began.

"Here." the leader's wife spoke as she took out a small key. She placed it in a hole on the other end of the wall. Suddenly a rock began to rise, leaving an open cave/house. The mistress had heard someone open the door and decided to take a look through her pet bat.

"So, they got to us first. And we are anything but prepared, guess I'll have to absorb the biju into something that I can keep track of." she spoke. "Might as well get the girls, this is going to one hell of a fight." she spoke as she summoned 2 bats to warn the remaining occupants.

---------Heiki's Room---------

The bat entered the room and began screeching. Heiki picked up 2 of the many kunai that she had laid about her floor and pinned it to the wall.

"What does she want now?" she asked irritated. She was painting her nails and hated to be interrupted. The bat freed itself and began screeching even louder. It flew around and landed near a skylight. Heiki sighed and got up to see what it was so upset about.

"What? The sun. I can't turn it off, so stop complaining, I know you don't like the light." she spoke glaring. Although, the bat kept on screeching at the sky.

"What are you getting at? All I see are fucking clouds." she spoke irritated. That was when she saw the bat calm down.

"Clouds?" she asked curiously. That's when it hit her.

"The Akatsuki. They're here, aren't they? Shit!" she spoke as she got up to get Rikka who was in the next room. Rikka opened the door at the same time that Heiki did.

"The Akatsuki are here." they both spoke at the same time.

"Have you seen Eshaku?" Heiki asked curiously.

"She was on guard duty, remember?" Rikka spoke.

"Oh! I hope she's okay, I haven't heard from her." Heiki spoke worried.

"Don't worry, she's just fine." an unknown person spoke. Both girls turned around to see a man with silver hair and reddish-pink eyes. He was also wearing a black robe covered in red clouds. Heiki gasped and stepped back, right into another guy's arms. When she looked over her shoulder she saw a creepy looking zombie-like guy with some sort of mask on and piercing green eyes. Heiki summoned her sickles and attempted to stab him. He simply dodged and let her go.

"Well, well. What lovely ladies we have here." Kakuzu spoke while eying Heiki.

"Get lost you pervert." she spoke glaring.

"What do you want?" Rikka spoke glaring. Neither of them responded so she started to leave. She then saw someone block her way with their hand. She looked up at Hidan who stood a whole foot taller than her and glared.

"We only ask for you to join our organization." Hidan spoke politely.

"Either you join, or we kill you. Simple as that." Kakuzu spoke grinning.

"Like you could really--"

"Shut up Rikka! Let's just give it a try, ok? If we don't like it then--"

"Fine. What the fuck ever, let's just go already. I was reading a really good book until these bastards showed up." she spoke as they went into their rooms to get their things. Heiki came out with two bags, each about the same size. Rikka came back out with one bag of stuff and a little blue book in her hand. Hidan recognized it instantly; he was a fan of that series as well.

_-Girl's got taste. - _He thought to himself.

"You're always reading those angsty romance books. What's up with that?" Heiki asked curiously.

"You always have to put on 10 lbs. of make up everyday. What's up with that?" Rikka replied glaring.

"I do not." Heiki spoke.

"That bag that you have on your back is nothing more than make up. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, so. That doesn't mean a thing."

"Bitch, it's bigger than the bag with all the other stuff you brought." Kakuzu replied sighing.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're hopeless." Rikka spoke sighing. They reached the main entrance just in time to see Zetsu about to eat Eshaku.

"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" Rikka asked.

"I am a cannibalistic plant-man with a severe mental condition known as schizophrenia. My name is Zetsu and if you'll excuse me we were just about to devour your friend over here." he spoke crazily.

"Is he a Venus fly trap or something?" Heiki asked oblivious to what he'd just said. Zetsu twitched.

"Didn't you hear me!?!" he spoke aggravated.

"Holy shit. It can talk!" Rikka spoke. Zetsu just stared at them in disbelief.

"Sure, you'll listen to some bounty-hunting Frankenstein knock-off and some sort of albino Satanist, but you won't listen to a fucking plant man? I see how it is." he said looking away. They suddenly heard Eshaku waking up.

"Please don't eat me, Mr. Plant Man." She spoke cutely with big puppy eyes.

"Umm...? Okay? We won't, then, I guess?" Zetsu spoke uncomfortably.

"Knock it off you fucktards." the leader spoke suddenly. Two other figures appeared on both sides of him, both female.

"I thought the leader had only one bitch. Could it be that he's..." Kakuzu started.

"A pimp?" Hidan finished.

"Damn straight." the leader spoke laughing. That is until he was kicked in the face, then had the shit beat out of him.

"We are certainly not your bitches." they both spoke at the bleeding, crumpled up body that was the leader.

"I was only joking, shit." he spoke before passing out. The two women carried him off the Akatsuki's home base with the others following them with worried looks on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruchimasu- Chapter 2

------------------------In the forest several hours later---------------------

"So, what does the little shit look like?" Kitai spoke as they were jumping through the trees.

"Spiky blonde hair, orange jumpsuit, blue eyes, lines on his cheeks, I believe there were 3 on each side. Hangs out with Itachi Uchiha's little brother, Sasuke, and some pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake, known as the copy ninja---"

"Okay stop it. You're scaring me." Kitai spoke.

"Good." she replied smirking. She suddenly heard a noise that caused her to stop.

"Did you hear that?" Kitai asked curiously.

"Yeah, and don't you have the feeling that you're being watched?" Akadoku spoke while looking around for any movements.

"Yeah, well I did. Ever since we left the base, but it's gone now, I think." Kitai spoke trying to throw the spectators off.

"A lot of people use this path to get to the village, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were other shinobi around." Akadoku spoke as she began moving again.

------------In the forest a while back------------

"Damn, they heard us from all the way back here?" Kisame spoke.

"We should go on ahead and get the fox. That's what they're after." Itachi spoke.

----------Back with Kitai and Akadoku--------------

"You got this one?" Akadoku asked curiously.

"Yup." Kitai spoke as she charged towards the guards. That's when she realized that someone had taken them out already. Akadoku walked up to a guard and opened one of his eyes.

_-This is Itachi's doing. Could the Akatsuki be here for the fox, too? - _She thought to herself.

"We need to get the kid now!" Akadoku spoke as she jumped into the village and began searching. They stood on a bridge that overlooked most of the village trying to find him. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were searching below when their eyes connected.

"Aren't they from that Yoru-something? Those are the two we're after, right?" Kisame spoke while staring at Kitai who was glaring at him defiantly.

"Yes. They're the targets." Itachi spoke as he jumped onto a rooftop. He quickly found the shorter one walking through the streets, but the other one was nowhere to be found.

"There's Itachi's target, so where's mine?" Kisame spoke while looking around. He then saw the Sannin and the boy. "Might as well get him." he spoke as he gripped Samehada. Then he saw a woman walk up to the Sannin and start flirting with him. When he looked closer, he saw that it was the same girl from the top of the bridge, except she was in a completely different outfit. She was wearing a tight, strapless blue dress that really complimented her curvy, slim figure that ended at mid thigh. She also was wearing white heels that made her legs appear even longer than they already were. Her hair was put in a playful fashion and she was carrying around a white bag, most likely containing her clothes and sai.

_-She looks really hot in that. - _Kisame thought. That was when he realized._ -That's the pervy sage. He's a sucker for women like her_- he thought as he watched her.

-----------------Inn-------------

Akadoku had followed Naruto to the hotel complex. She watched him go up the stairs and into a room, alone.

"Good job, Kitai." she spoke as she began walking up the stairs.

_-This room right here if I'm not mistaken- _she thought as she knocked politely. To her surprise, he opened the door without even checking to see who it was._ -What an idiot- _she thought as a short little blonde boy answered the door.

"Whaddya want lady? I'm busy with my training." he spoke rudely.

"Well, I want you." she spoke smiling. Naruto blushed as he scratched his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not into dating older girls." he spoke rather stupidly. An anime vein appeared on Akadoku's forehead.

"Not you, the fox that's inside you." she replied irritated.

"Oh! Well too bad, because there's no telling what'd happen if it got into the wrong hands." Naruto spoke as he tried to close the door. This woman gave off an eerie essence, and he didn't like it. Akadoku simply placed her foot in the doorway.

"Would it really matter who it goes to? I think that you would benefit from it the most. I'm trying to help you." she spoke slyly. Naruto's eyes widened as he stood there silently. If the fox were gone, nobody would be afraid of him anymore.

"What do you have to do?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Just the same ritual that they used to put it in, only this time in reverse." she spoke smiling.

"Well...I don't know..." he started.

"You'll die if they take it out, Naruto." Jiraiya suddenly spoke. Akadoku glared at him.

"Is that true, lady?" Naruto spoke backing away.

"Yes. If the demon is removed from its host's body then the host dies too. It really sucks for the container now doesn't it?" she spoke smirking.

"Stay away from her Naruto. She's an S-Class missing Nin right from our village. Her friend over there is of the same rank. They're part of an S-Ranked organization known as Yoruchimasu." Jiraiya spoke.

"Really? Because she doesn't look that tough." Naruto spoke staring at her. He then saw her smirk.

"You know you really shouldn't make assumptions like that when you're a ninja, it'll get you killed." she spoke as her hand began glowing a light green. She then tried to grab Naruto with it. Jiraiya threw several kunai at her, separating them. Jiraiya then walked to stand between them.

"What the hell are you guys up to now?" Jiraiya spoke glaring.

"We want the fox for our own power, nothing more. And what'd you do with my partner?" she asked.

"She's over there. She made quite good company." Jiraiya spoke smirking. Akadoku looked over to his right to find Kitai missing.

"Liar. Where the hell is she?" she responded while taking out some senbon. Suddenly, she felt a presence standing behind her. She didn't have time to react as she saw Itachi raise a hand to knock her out. Jiraiya just stood there and watched, that's when noticed that someone had already taken the other girl. (Sasuke wasn't there this time simply because I couldn't figure out any particular reason to have him in the scene.)

"You will not get out of here alive." Jiraiya spoke as he began making hand signs. Suddenly the entire hallway became engulfed in flesh. Itachi took this as a cue to take the girl and leave. He barely escaped the jutsu by using Amaterasu and heading back to the hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Yoruchimasu

--------------Kisame and Kitai---------------

"Ugh. Where am I?" she spoke groggily.

"You're on your way to the Akatsuki hideout, and I'm your transport, Kisame Hoshigaki." a blue shark-like man spoke. Kitai opened her eyes and screamed.

"Let go of me you creep!" she spoke as she jumped out of his arms onto a nearby tree. "How the hell did I end up with you?" she spoke reaching for her sai, only to find that they were gone. She then looked down to see that she was still in that dress.

"Looking for these?" Kisame asked smirking as he held up her bag with the sai clearly poking out of it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We ask you to join the Akatsuki. If you decline, however, I'll have to kill you. So what'll it be?" he spoke as he began walking towards her with a smirk on his face. He stood well over 6 feet tall, compared to Kitai who was only 5'8'', 5'10'' with her heels on. Jiraiya had sealed her chakra and he had her sai, so what choice did she have?

"Fine. I'll join then. Where's my partner?" she asked.

"She's with Itachi. They should be catching up soon. We could wait if you'd like, I'd like to get to know you better." he spoke grinning.

"I'm Kitai, famous for the murder of one of the feudal lord's and his family. My own." she spoke as she sat down, once again forgetting that she was wearing a dress. She sat against the tree and folded her knees up to place her chin on and wrapped her arms around her legs. She then noticed Kisame's perverted stare and realized that she was giving him a shot of something she did not want him to see.

"You fucking perve!" she screamed as she picked up a dead branch and smacked him with it.

"Ouch! That hurt you bitch!" He spoke glaring.

"That's what you get." she spoke as she sat back down, properly of course. "Now, where were we?" she spoke.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, ex-member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, wanted for the assassination of a feudal Lord also." Kisame spoke rubbing his head.

"Small world, huh?" she spoke smiling. They suddenly saw a figure appear from the corners of their eyes and turned to see Itachi carrying an unconscious Akadoku.

"You better not have hurt her because she'll kill you when she gets up." Kitai spoke seriously.

"I simply knocked her out, she should awaken soon." Itachi spoke as he laid her down on a wide tree branch. Kitai got up and poked her in the side. She saw Akadoku twitch and smirked. She then poked her again, two times. She saw Akadoku let out a small giggle. She then commenced to poke her continuously causing Akadoku to open her eyes and begin laughing like crazy.

"I'm up, I'm up. Stop it." she spoke as she got up.

"Ha! I knew it." Kitai spoke.

"So where am I and who are they?" she asked curiously.

"You are in the middle of nowhere and they are from the Akatsuki. They want us to join them." Kitai spoke.

"What'd you tell them?" she asked slowly.

"That we would. Why?"

"Are you fucking crazy? There's no way that the mistress would agree to it." she spoke shocked.

"Well, you don't really have a choice. Either join, or we kill you." Kisame spoke.

"Fine, I guess I'll join. I really do hate fighting anyways." she spoke.

"Well, that was easy. I guess we can leave now." Kisame spoke as he and Itachi took off, the two girls following them closely. They reached the hideout in a matter of hours to find the leader beat up on the floor, and two women sitting on his throne, chair, thingy. They also saw Eshaku, Heiki, and Rikka standing on one side of the room and Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu standing on the other side exchanging glares.

"What the hell happened here?" Kisame asked as he stared at the beat up form that was the leader.

"He got out of line, so we taught him a lesson." the mistress spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You will call me mistress. I am the leader of Yoruchimasu. Welcome back Kitai and Akadoku." she spoke smirking. "Did you bring me anything?"

"We didn't get the fox, if that's what you're talking about. But we brought you this." Kitai spoke as she went to get her bag from Kisame. She opened it and began searching for something. She pulled out a small, purple cage with a ghostly blue orb in it. There were seals attached everywhere as to keep it from getting out. She walked up the mistress and handed it to her. The mistress quickly opened the cage and grabbed the object before quickly devouring it. Everyone watched in curiosity except for the girls of course.

"It's part of a curse, geez." she spoke as she stared at her curious spectators.

_-Oh. - _Everyone thought.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." the mistress counted. "So we're missing Uteki and Kumo, then. I'm assuming that someone went to get them?" the mistress spoke to the other shadow.

"Yes. I sent Deidara and Sasori. Everyone else is here though." she spoke back.

"Good. Well, the new groups are as follows: group 1: Akadoku, Kitai, Kisame, and Itachi."

"It's dealable, I guess." Kisame spoke faking disappointment. He saw how Kitai reacted and smirked. "No. I'm looking forward to seeing you a lot more." he spoke grinning. Akadoku and Itachi exchanged glances and nodded.

"Listen up. I'm the medic for the organization so if you need to bitch about how much your arm hurts or what not, come to me and I'll do my best to fix it." Akadoku suddenly spoke.

"She's young but she knows what she's doing, you can trust her with your life." the mistress spoke. "Now, group 2: Heiki, Rikka, Kakuzu, and Hidan."

"Great! I'm stuck with the bitch, again." Rikka commented.

"And some stuck with the Goth girl, again." Heiki shot back.

"Don't even start, you two." Hidan suddenly spoke.

"Group 3: Just Zetsu and you Eshaku." the mistress spoke at the pair.

"Awww, man." Eshaku asked sighing.

"We're gonna get you!" Zetsu spoke crazily.

"I bet you will." she spoke back sweat dropping.

"That's it." she spoke. "You are dismissed."

"Hai." they all spoke as they left.

"Now that I think of it, maybe putting Sasori and Kumo together wasn't such a good idea." the mistress spoke while thinking.

"Why do you say that?" the other woman asked.

"Apparently they used to be very close when they were younger. That is, until Sasori murdered her family and left. She's mindset on killing him. I hope they can settle this without either of them ending up dead." she spoke sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Yoruchimasu

-------Out in the middle of the Desert ------------------

"So tomorrow's your birthday, right?" Uteki spoke.

"Yeah, why?" Kumo replied.

"Can I bake a cake for you?" she asked happily.

"Please, don't. I don't want a party or anything like that." she spoke sighing.

"Why not?" she asked curiously. Kumo gave her a side-glance.

"Why do you think that I always come out here around my birthday?"

"Come to think of it, I've never noticed that before. Why DO you go out here on your birthday?"

"They were killed on the same day."

"What? On the same day?" Uteki spoke shocked.

"That's right. He killed them on my birthday. A day of happiness? Teh, I think otherwise." she spoke bitterly.

"That's horrible. Wasn't he your best friend, too?" Uteki spoke sadly.

"Yes he was, but I really don't want to talk about it around them." she spoke as they approached a small cemetery on the outskirts of the village. Kumo walked towards a set of 2 graves on a nearby hill. They were secluded from the rest, and that was how Kumo wanted it. She removed her backpack and took out a few candles. She then lit them and placed one on each. She then took out a small picture of her and her family. She leant down and smiled sadly.

"Mother, father, as you probably know, today is my 19th birthday. I still haven't been able to get my revenge, and I don't think I can go through with it. Despite what he has done to you, I still don't want to bring any harm to him. I don't know why, but he just has this power over me. I can't simply forget those memories of him, all if those moments brought me happiness, and so I ask, are they really worth forgetting?" she spoke as she stood up. She then turned to Uteki who was standing there silently and respectfully.

"How old were you when this happened?" she asked sadly.

"13. I was young and unbelievably stupid." she replied.

"He must have hurt you really bad then if you're still cursing him." Uteki spoke as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "But hey, cheer up. Let destiny take its path, you never know, maybe this can be sorted out. I find it tough to believe that he would turn on you like that for no reason. Maybe you should try to reason with him instead of just pointing your finger." Uteki spoke smiling. Kumo smiled.

"You can cheer just about anyone up, can't you Uteki?" she spoke laughing slightly.

"I try." she spoke happily then she noticed two figures watching them. "Hey! Come out from there." Uteki spoke as two figures suddenly appeared from around a large rock. One had long, blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail with bangs covering his left eye. The other was a short, fat, ugly man with a mask covering half of his face. They both had on straw hats and matching robes that were black with red clouds on it. The shorter one stared at Kumo who stared back, he suddenly took off and Kumo followed him.

"Well, you found us, yeah. I'm Deidara." the blonde one spoke as he walked over to Uteki. "And who might you be?" he asked curiously.

"Well I might be Uteki." she responded in the same tone. He lifted his hand for her to shake. She took his hand and when she did, she felt something lick her hand. She jerked it away with a shriek.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Got you, yeah." Deidara spoke as he lifted up his hand exposing an extra mouth. That's when he realized that he was still holding on to her entire arm. "Oh! Shit." Deidara spoke as he suddenly dropped it. He then watched it as it began to crawl back to Uteki. She picked it up and put it back in its place.

"No. I think I got you!" she spoke laughing.

--------------------------------Sasori and Kumo------------------------------------

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?" she spoke smirking.

"You don't know? You were just talking about me." the man spoke grinning. Kumo's eyes widened.

"Sasori?" she spoke softly. "Sasori!" she screamed angrily as she began to make hand signs. Sasori quickly grabbed her with his tail and slammed her onto the ground. He then raised his tail to strike her, but she dodged at the last second and got back on her feet.

"Why did you kill them? Why!" she screamed as she grabbed a kunai and charged towards him. Sasori pulled back his tail and hit her, causing her to be cut in half. As he expected, her body turned into sand that slowly dissolved. He then turned just in time to see Kumo on top of a huge black widow. The spider lifted its head, ready to inject poison into its victim. Sasori let it bite him as he stood there calmly. "What the----?" she exclaimed as the body turned into sand. She suddenly felt herself being picked up off of the spider with the tip of the tail right at her throat. She stood there stiffly as she saw the purple poison dripping off of it.

"You ask me a question, yet give me no time to answer?" he spoke. Suddenly they saw Deidara and Uteki approaching them.

"Hey Kumo! They want us to join Akatsuki. What do you think? Hey! Why are you tied up like that?" Uteki spoke.

"There is no fucking way that I'd join, and you can ask him about that." she spoke stiffly.

"Is she being difficult, again?" Uteki spoke sighing.

"Hey! I was not!" Kumo spoke glaring.

"Listen Kumo, either join us or I'll have to kill you, and I'd hate for it to end this way." Sasori spoke.

"No, please don't. We'll join, right Kumo?" Uteki spoke begging her.

"Fine whatever. Just let go of me!" she spoke yelling at Sasori. Sasori let her go and she glared at him before walking back to Uteki.

"You know that the mistress won't like it." she spoke.

"I know she won't but what choice do we have? If we make too much of a scene, the ANBU will be after us in a heartbeat. They're so pesky and I really don't want to stab myself today." she spoke. Kumo sighed.

"Lead the way." she spoke as the two men began walking.

----------------Kumo And Uteki----------------------

"So what's the chick's name?" Kumo spoke.

"He's not a chick. He's a he." Uteki spoke back glaring.

"Really?" she spoke while looking closer.

"And what's the other guy supposed to be? Huh?"

"I really don't know what he is, but I know who he is." Kumo spoke.

"Really? You've met him before?"

"It's him." she spoke angrily.

"Him?" she asked curiously.

"Sasori." she replied coldly.

"What shitty timing don't you think?" Uteki spoke.

"He's always been like that." she spoke glaring.

"Sticks and stones, Kumo." Sasori commented.

"Fuck off. And stay out of our conversation." she spoke glaring.

"That wasn't very nice." he replied back.

"I know it wasn't, that's why I said it." she replied glaring.

"Say you're sorry."

"No."

"But you hurt my feelings." he spoke disappointedly.

"You don't even have feelings you monster." she spoke. Sasori took that VERY personally.

"Deidara, make a bird for her." he suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Sasori-sama." he spoke as he picked out some clay from his bag. He then removed his hand and a small bird emerged from the mouth. Uteki stared at it in curiosity as it began to fly. It jumped off and then expanded into a giant bird about 10 feet tall. Kumo felt herself being picked up by Sasori's tail and placed on top of it.

"She's afraid of heights so keep it high and we'll have no problems with her." he spoke as Deidara commanded it to take off.

"Don't I have a say in thi----wahhh!" she exclaimed as the bird took her up a while ways off of the ground. She grabbed on to its wings and held on for dear life.

"Get me down from here you mutant, bird making, girly man!" she spoke yelling at him.

"Sorry, but they're Sasori-sama's orders to keep you up there." he spoke while waving at her.

"I didn't know that you were afraid of heights." Uteki spoke.

"Well, now you do. Can I come down now?" she asked.

"You'd have to ask Sasori-sama, yeah." he spoke.

"Are you fucking serious?" she asked.

"Yup." he responded.

"Um...Sasori, do you think--" she began.

"No."

"Bu--"

"No."

"Why no--"

"Because."

"If I say I'm sorry?"

"Sure." he spoke as he looked up at her. He saw Kumo let out a sigh before clinching her fists.

"I'm sorry for calling you a heartless monster." she said gritting her teeth.

"And?"

"I'll never do it again." she spoke sighing.

"Deidara." he spoke as Deidara lowered the bird. She immediately jumped off.

"Land. Yay!" she screamed.

"Now was that so hard?" he spoke smirking.

"You have no clue how much of my dignity was taken away with that statement." she spoke to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Stop provoking each other, it gets old really, really fast!" Uteki exclaimed. But there was no use as the pair continued fighting and picking at each other every chance they got.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Yoruchimasu

A/N: The whole Sasori/Kumo deal may seem confusing since you don't know the whole story. But I think I did a good enough job at explaining so that you get the big idea. But if not, tell me and I'll write a side story about it. Enjoy--Gaarafan0509

------------------Akatsuki------------------

Akadoku had reluctantly healed the leader who was now sitting back in his place. The two women stood on either side, both prepared to beat him down if he did anything.

"They should be back anytime now." The mistress spoke. As if on cue, the group of 4 appeared through the entrance. Sasori had tied Kumo down to his puppet and she was currently bitching about it and Deidara and Uteki were laughing their asses off.

"Well, I'm surprised that both of you are still alive." the mistress spoke.

"We'll see about that once this moron puts me down!" Kumo said struggling.

"That's enough. No more fighting between you two. Or else." the leader spoke darkly.

"We mean it, Kumo." the mistress spoke.

"Yes Mistress." Kumo spoke as she calmed down.

"Sasori, let her down." the woman spoke. Sasori did what he was told and then went to his room. Deidara did the same as well.

"So where are our rooms?" Kumo asked curiously.

"You've got the room to the left of Sasori's. And Uteki, the one across from Kumo's, beside Deidara's." the mistress spoke.

"Sweet." Uteki spoke happily as she followed Kumo. Kumo opened her door first. It was a decent sized room, quite large actually. It had white carpet and black walls, and small lamps were placed randomly around the room that gave it an inviting glow. She had a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a dresser. She also had three doors. One on the right and two on the left. She opened one of the doors to the left and found a spacious closet. The other one led to a small bathroom.

"So where does the one to the right lead to?" she spoke out loud as she went to check it out. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The door opened with a small crick and she walked in. It was almost the same room, yet the table was a lot bigger and was covered with various sketches, and wood, lots of wood. In the corner, however, she noticed a large thing covered by a sheet. She was curious as to what it was so she removed it, exposing the same puppet that Sasori had been in earlier. Her eyes widened.

"He does look like a monster, now doesn't he?" someone suddenly spoke from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with none other than Sasori himself. He was out of his puppet so he looked almost exactly the way she'd remembered him.

"Why did you kill them?" she asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious? You were nothing more than a tool for them. You were letting them manipulate you, I was sick of seeing you suffer like that. Despite what you have thought in the past, I was trying to help you." he spoke irritated. "Now tell me. Why are you really mad at me, is it because of what I did to your family or because I left you?" he spoke. Kumo stayed silent as she thought about what he'd just said. She suddenly remembered what she'd said earlier. She had so many, too many, happy times with him. Was she willing to erase all of that simply for family that she shared nothing in common with other than blood?

"Because you left me." she spoke smiling. "But here you are." she spoke as she walked up to him and hugged him. It was awkward for Sasori at first but he went along with it by hugging her back. "You're here with me, that's all that matters." she spoke smiling into his chest. Sasori then picked her up and took her back to her room. He placed her on the bed and did something that he'd always wanted to do. He leant over and kissed her softly. He then pressed harder on her lips, which happily opened allowing him entrance. Kumo placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They were both enjoying themselves until Kumo let out a small moan. They quickly snapped out if it, both of them out of breath.

"Good night." Kumo spoke blushing.

"Yeah. Same." he spoke as he got up and walked out, trying to hide his blush from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Yoruchimasu

-----------Next Day-Training----------

"Wake up Kumo! It's time for training!" Uteki exclaimed as she knocked on her door. Kumo got up from her comfy bed to open the door. She looked horrible when she first got up and Uteki thought it was hilarious.

"It's-haha-time for training." she spoke laughing.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, gimme a sec." she spoke as she went to take a quick shower. Uteki invited herself in as she began to look around. She saw a small picture of Kumo when she was about 12, and she was with some guy. She had a frame for it, but hadn't put it in there yet. She flipped the picture in curiosity about the man, looking for a name, and what she found surprised her.

"Sasori?" she spoke. "I guess things worked out between them, that's good." she spoke smiling. She then noticed something else lying on the table. There was a pair of plain black leather gloves, the tips made of steel. Right next to it was this thing about 3 feet long and 2 feet wide. It was wooden, and was painted black; it also had a small, red spot going down the center. When she turned it over, it looked something like the underside of a horseshoe crab. There were 4 legs on each side. She began to mess around with it by touching the legs when suddenly a senbon shot out and skimmed her cheek.

"Ouch! Am I bleeding?" she spoke to herself as she looked in Kumo's mirror. She took a look and found that it wasn't too deep, but it would leave a scar. That's when she heard Kumo come out of the bathroom. As she was walking, she noticed the senbon embedded into the wall.

"What the---were you messing with Miboujin, Uteki?" she asked as she walked up to her. That was when she saw the cut on her cheek. "Oh! Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it'll leave a scar though." she spoke sadly.

"I'm pretty sure that Akadoku has something that'll help it. So, we're going to train today?" she asked as she picked up the wooden thing and placed it onto her back. The spidery legs wrapped themselves around her shoulders as Uteki watched in curiosity. "Oh! This is Miboujin; he's half spider, half puppet. Sasori gave it to me a while back." she spoke as they began walking towards the entrance. Everyone else was already there waiting for them. Kitai and Heiki were standing there talking with Kakuzu and Kisame. Hidan was sitting under a tree reading a book and Rikka was looking over his shoulder. Eshaku was just sitting on a rock just observing everyone and Zetsu was nowhere to be seen. Itachi was standing next to Akadoku, with neither of them saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. Sasori and Deidara were fighting about art as usual. Uteki spotted Akadoku and ran over to her.

"Hey! Akadoku? Do you have anything that prevents scarring?" she asked curiously.

"Why? Oh! That looks pretty deep. Let me take a look at that." She spoke as she lifted her hand to examine it. "Geez, that's pretty deep. How'd you get that?" she asked as her finger began glowing a light green. She then glided her finger across the cut, healing it instantly.

"I was messing around with that puppet thing on Kumo's back." she spoke blushing.

"That puppet thing?" she spoke curiously.

"Something Sasori had given her." she spoke.

"So they're not fighting anymore I presume?"

"Nope. They seem cool now."

"That's good."

"Well I'm gonna go see what Rikka's up to. So later." Uteki spoke as she walked over to the pair sitting under a tree.

"So watcha doing?" Uteki asked curiously.

"Reading." They both spoke without removing their eyes from the book.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Hidan?" she spoke sadly.

"Oh yeah! You're her older brother, aren't you?" Rikka asked him. But Hidan was deep into the novel and wasn't paying attention. That is, until Rikka suddenly smacked him on the back of his head. "You're long lost sister is right in front of you and you're fucking reading?" she spoke angrily. Hidan snapped out of it and looked up to see a smiling Uteki. He quickly stood up and she ran to hug him.

"It's about time I found you, don't you think?" she spoke as she let go.

"I'm just glad you're safe. What'd you do with mother and father?" he spoke.

"I went on ahead and killed them. I was better like that." she spoke sadly.

"That's what I thought. And it was." Hidan spoke smiling. "So, how much have your skills improved?"

"I'm a lot stronger now. I can probably beat you." she spoke grinning.

"Skills?" Rikka suddenly asked.

"See, we worship an evil God and in return we get the gift of immortality, basically. You kinda learn as you go, though." she spoke smiling.

"Who would of thought, little Uteki is a Satanist." she spoke laughing slightly. "I'm jealous."

"So are you two together or what?" Uteki asked. They both blushed and looked away. "Goths don't love." Rikka spoke blushing while crossing her arms. Uteki laughed.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone now. Ta-ta." she spoke as walked over to Kumo who was messing with Miboujin.

"Are they fighting over art?" Uteki spoke as she overheard parts of Deidara and Sasori's conversation.

"Probably, they're weird." She spoke as she began trying to fix a faulty limb. She accidentally hit a button causing a kunai to shoot out that headed straight towards Deidara.

"Deidara, watch out!" Uteki screamed. Deidara turned his head just in time to see a kunai heading right towards his face. He didn't have time to react as Uteki watched in horror. That is, until it suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, centimeters from contact. He looked to find that Kumo had made a chakra string that stopped it from going any farther. He then yelled at her.

"What the hell was that for, yeah!" he screamed really pissed off.

"It was an accident, get over it." Kumo spoke as she went over to pick up the kunai.

"No, I will not get over it. You could've just killed me." he spoke glaring.

"Just let it go before she kicks your ass." Sasori suddenly spoke.

"Yeah. Listen to him." she spoke smirking.

"I thought you two hated each other, yeah." Deidara spoke confused.

"Not anymore, we're cool." she spoke as she walked over and sat on top of Sasori. (In his puppet)

"That's a lot easier on us then." Uteki spoke smiling while standing next to Deidara.

"Listen up! The girls are going to spar today, and you guys are going to make observations. Then, we'll switch." the leader spoke. He was sitting under a very darkly shaded tree with the two women sitting next to him.

"When did you get there?" Eshaku asked curiously.

"Never mind that. Now the first pair is Heiki and Kitai." he spoke as the two walked to the center of the field.

"Which one do you think is gonna win?" Kisame spoke.

"Heiki. I know it." Kakuzu spoke smirking.

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah. How much?"

"**500 **yen."

"You must be pretty confident." Kakuzu spoke.

"I know Kitai's gonna win."

"We'll see about that."

"You may begin." the leader spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't know Japanese at all so the jutsu are just going to be completely in English. Sorry about that. I'd rather not try to translate them and make a mistake.---Gaarafan0509

Chapter 7-Yoruchimasu

_"You may begin.'' the leader spoke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, ready Heiki?" Kitai spoke while unsheathing her sai.

"Yep." she replied while taking out some shuriken.

"Here I come!" Kitai shouted as she ran towards her with her sai in hand. Heiki began throwing shuriken at her, all of them missing and landing on nearby trees.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim." Kitai spoke as she tried to slice her with her sai. Heiki dodged then jumped back to a safe distance. She then raised her hands and made a pulling motion. Kitai looked behind her to see that there were strings attached to the shuriken and they were currently heading straight towards her.

"Got you!" Heiki spoke as she jumped back at a rapid pace, causing the weapons to speed up.

"No you don't." Kitai spoke as she threw her sai up in the air and began making hand signs. "Ninja Art: Wind-Blade Shield!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her sai and began to spin rapidly, creating a small vortex that blew all of the shuriken away. The shuriken were reflected so fast that the strings were cut, leaving them useless on the ground. Kitai soon stopped and smirked. She then sensed someone about to attack her from behind. She raised a sai up just in time to block one of Heiki's favorite weapons: Sickles. Heiki then tried to strike her with the other and she blocked them both by crossing the blades in front of her. They were at a standstill; neither could use their hands.

"We let go on 3." Kitai spoke. "3...2...1!" she spoke as they both jumped a few feet away from each other. Heiki took out 2 kunai when she was jumping back and threw them at Kitai who saw them coming and smacked them away with her sai.

"Ninja Art: Uprising Earth Spikes!" Heiki suddenly spoke as she placed her hands on the ground. Kitai looked around to see spikes of earth suddenly arising wherever she stepped. Kitai could barely keep up with Heiki's precise aim and had to get off of the ground. She began running towards Heiki who tried to stop her from getting too close. Just as Kitai was about to strike her, a spike came up and stabbed her through the stomach. Kitai's eyes widened as she looked at the spike running through her. She then smirked and changed into a log.

"No way! And I was so close, too." Heiki spoke smirking. She suddenly felt two hands grab her legs and try to pull her under the ground. She pulled out 2 kunai and threw them at the hands that soon morphed back into the ground. She smirked until she felt someone kick her in her back. She fell to the ground and turned around just in time to see Kitai swing at her with her sai. She barely dodged and tried to get up only to have Kitai step on her chest roughly causing her to fall back down. She then threw her sai into the ground, each only centimeters from her neck.

"Damn it!" Heiki spoke defeated.

"I've seen you fight way too many times. I already know what you're going to do." Kitai spoke.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Heiki spoke as she got up.

------------------Kisame and Kakuzu-------------

"I fucking told you she'd win, now pay up." Kisame spoke grinning. Kakuzu sighed in defeat as he handed over the money. Suddenly he felt someone take the money right out of his hand.

"I'll take that, thank you." Kitai spoke smiling. "Guess we can go on that shopping spree you were talking about." she spoke while counting the money while talking to Heiki who was laughing.

"It seems so." she spoke. It took Kisame a while to realize that his money had just been jacked.

"Hey! That was my money!" he spoke running after them.

"And that used to be my money!" Kakuzu spoke as he followed shortly.

"That was weird." the leader spoke. He then cleared his throat. "Next pair: Kumo and Rikka."

"This'll be a good one." Akadoku spoke smirking.

"Why do you say that?" Deidara asked.

"They're the two most powerful members." Eshaku suddenly spoke.

"It'll take forever to have a winner, you know that, right?" Kumo spoke to the leader.

"Yes I know, I guess we'll save yours for last. We'll go to the two weakest, then. Akadoku and Eshaku."

"You don't need to sound so disgusted that we're the weakest. Given the chance, I could kill you with a single prick." Akadoku spoke threateningly.

"Big words coming from such a little girl." the leader spoke smirking.

"Don't tempt her, she's not lying. Trust me." the mistress spoke. "She may be the weakest when it comes to physical strength, but in the field of medicine, toxins specifically, she cannot be surpassed. And as for Eshaku, who never even became a ninja, had to learn everything by herself, she's created her own jutsu without even fully understanding how to do it. She's taught everything she knows herself, and you can imagine how tough that would be." she spoke irritated.

"Glad we cleared that up. So let's go fight, Akadoku." Eshaku spoke as she walked to the center of the field.

"Fine." she spoke as she walked towards her.

"Ready? You may begin." the leader spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoruchimasu-Chapter 8

"You fight long range, right?" Akadoku asked.

"Usually, yes." Eshaku responded.

"Okay, just wondering." she spoke. She watched as Eshaku picked out an arrow and aimed it at her. She then shot it directly at Akadoku who just stared at her. Everyone watched the arrow as it shot right through her and landed in a tree. Itachi stared as the hole caused by the arrow suddenly filled back in.

_-An illusion technique. - _He thought.

Eshaku was shocked; she then heard something move behind her. She turned around with an arrow in hand and then suddenly she felt herself being violently pushed up. She looked down to see that the ground was completely uplifted, like there was an earthquake. She jumped off of the top to see Akadoku on the other side with her fist on the ground. (That move that Tsunade does is just too sweet, I had to put that in there) She then shot another arrow at her. Akadoku dodged it, only to find it turn around and come back.

"What the hell?" Akadoku spoke as she continuously had to dodge the arrow.

"It targets an opponent's chakra. It picks out the best place that will cause the most damage, rendering them chakraless and wounded." Eshaku spoke smirking. Akadoku glared.

_-How the hell can I get rid of something like that? Wait I know-_ she thought smirking. She then began running towards Eshaku who looked at her curiously. She then realized what she was doing. At the last second, Akadoku darted to the side, causing the arrow to hit Eshaku in her shoulder.

"Smart." Eshaku spoke as she fell to the ground in pain. She then poofed away.

"Thought as much. Eshaku isn't stupid, she wouldn't fall for that." Akadoku commented as she began to look around in the trees. She then saw an arrow heading right towards her from the corner of her eye. She quickly took out some poisoned senbon and sent them flying from the direction that the arrow had come from. Akadoku let the arrow pierce her as she saw Eshaku fall out of the tree. The senbon had only skimmed her arm, but the poison still got in, causing her to become completely paralyzed. Akadoku ripped the arrow out of her chest, which healed instantly. It left a small hole in her shirt near her breast however. "Hey! You ruined my favorite shirt." Akadoku spoke angrily.

"Sorry." Eshaku spoke as she laid there.

"I'm gonna show them what my poison is all about. Is that ok?" she asked curiously. She saw Eshaku nod. The poison began glowing a bright red, so bright that you could see it through the skin. "This is one of my signature poisons. I simply infuse it with my chakra and I'm able to control and manipulate it however I want to." she spoke smiling. "I can spread it." she spoke as everyone saw the red glow get bigger. "And I can make it target a certain organ, say the lungs. I'm not going to kill you, though." she spoke as she removed the poison from her lungs and pulled it out through the cut that'd the senbon had made. The blob of poison began floating back to Akadoku who now held a small container for it. "Once I cut you, its over." she spoke as she walked over to Eshaku to help her up.

------------Spectators-------------

"She can be really creepy sometimes." Uteki spoke.

"She's pretty cool when she's on your side, though." Kumo spoke. "Guess it's our turn, then." she spoke looking at Rikka who nodded. They both got up and walked to the torn up ground that was the arena.

"They made all this mess just for us. Goody." Rikka spoke as she picked a rock to stand on. Kumo went the other side.

"Ready? You may begin." the leader spoke.

"Here we go." Uteki said.

_-I wonder how much Kumo has improved- _Sasori thought.

"Go Rikka! Wait no, Go Kumo!, wait-"

"We get it Uteki." Rikka spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Yoruchimasu

"So who wants to start off?" Kumo asked.

"You can, I don't really care." Rikka commented. She watched as Kumo took out a scroll and bit her thumb and began making hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Summoning of the Monstrous Black Widow!" she screamed as a giant spider appeared underneath her. It stood well over the top of the highest trees, and it was about the same height as Gamabunta. Kumo stood on the top with a smirk on her face.

-------------Audience------------

"Holy shit! You weren't lying, yeah. She really could kick my ass." Deidara spoke amazed.

"I'm not surprised that she's become so strong." Sasori spoke.

"See. We are not to be messed with." Akadoku spoke.

"Yup. If you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us." Uteki spoke happily.

"What strong young ladies you have here. I'm impressed." the leader spoke.

"See, women can hold power, too." his wife spoke.

"Yeah ri--" he quickly stopped himself as he heard the women crack their knuckles. "I mean of course they can, heh." he spoke sweating slightly.

-------------Rikka and Kumo--------

"Teh. Show off." Rikka spoke looking up at her.

"I know, I know." she spoke as she commanded the spider to attack. Rikka could barely dodge the legs of the spider, let alone its massive jaws.

"How the fuck am I supposed to defeat a gigantic spider?" she spoke to herself. That's when she noticed a huge lake nearby. She smirked as she figured out a plan. She quickly made several clones to distract Kumo as she prepared her attack. She walked up to the lake and leant over the edge. Her eyes turned a light purple as she touched the water's surface with her finger. She then placed her whole hand into the lake and then the other, causing the lake to freeze instantly. "Now to get that spider to crush it up for me." she spoke. She then canceled the clones and climbed a tree. "Hey spider-face! I'm over here!" she spoke as she quickly jumped down and ran towards the frozen lake. The spider quickly caught up and began trying to step on Rikka, who barely dodged, making sure that it was breaking up the ice. "Just a little more, c'mon." she spoke as she continued dodging. "That's good enough." she spoke as she began making hand signs. "Ninja Art: Falling Icicles!" she spoke as parts of the lake began to be lifted up in the air. They kept on rising until they were lingering above the spider. They then morphed into these giant spikes of ice that she held there. Kumo looked up and gasped.

"Hurry up, move!" she spoke the spider, but Rikka had frozen the spider's legs so that they were immobile. "Shit!" she spoke as the icicles came hurdling down. Kumo jumped off at the last second. She watched helplessly as the spider was pummeled, causing it to poof away.

"Bye-Bye Mr. Spider." Rikka spoke smirking while panting. _-That took a lot of chakra-._ She thought. They both climbed up a tree to see where each other were, they quickly spotted each other.

"Hey! Let's head back." Kumo yelled to her. Rikka nodded as they both took off towards the grounds. They arrived in a matter of minutes to find everyone staring at them in awe.

"What?" Rikka spoke curiously.

"You just used a lot of your chakra, are you going to be okay?" Uteki spoke concerned.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little ti--" she couldn't finish because she had passed out. Hidan quickly caught her as she fell back.

"I'm worn out, too. It's been a while since I've summoned him." she spoke. "Wait Uteki! You haven't fought yet."

"Uteki will be sparring with Hidan." the mistress spoke.

"I'll take Rikka then." Akadoku spoke as she went to get her. Itachi held his hand up in front of her, stopping her from walking any farther. She looked at him curiously.

"I'll bring her. Just show me where your room is." Itachi spoke as he picked up Rikka. She began walking back to the hideout and reached her room.

"Just lay her right there." she spoke pointing to an examination table. Itachi did what he was told then sat down in a nearby chair. He watched as she removed her jacket, exposing her ruined shirt. She sighed and went to her closet and picked out a white corset that ended right before her belly button. She went into the bathroom and changed; when she came out she had her old, white tee shirt in her hand. Itachi stared at her newly exposed body. Her breasts were a little bit bigger than average and she had curves that should only belong to a mature woman. She also had a small belly button piercing of a red raindrop, which would be fun to play with. Her figure was slim and toned, and was lightly tanned. Itachi felt his teenage hormones act up and tried to ignore them, although he found it almost impossible.

_- I wonder what kind of underwear she wears? - _His teenage side spoke.

_-Go away. - _Itachi replied.

_-Why? I'm just giving you something to think about. She's probably a virgin, too. Could you imagine how tight she would be? -_

_-I said go away. - _He spoke again.

_-I'm not leaving until you at least talk to her- _he spoke compromising with him.

-_Fine. - _He spoke. He watched in interest as she walked over to a cabinet and took out a small bottle. She then poured some into a cup of water and mixed it. She then walked up to Rikka and sat her up. She placed it on her mouth before slowing pouring it in. Rikka's eyes suddenly opened as she cringed from the taste of the liquid.

"Ugh! What the fuck was that?" she asked coughing.

"It's a medicine that restores chakra. Doesn't taste the best, but oh well, you need to drink it." she spoke laughing. Rikka finished it then wiped her mouth in disgust.

"So who's fighting now?"

"Uteki and Hidan are about to go at it. Better hurry though." Akadoku spoke.

"Thanks for the medicine. Later." she spoke as she left. Akadoku then turned around to Itachi.

"Did you want something?" she asked curiously.

-_Yeah, to fuck you on that examination chair, my little nurse. -_ His hormones spoke.

-_I'm going to talk to her now, so leave. - _Itachi replied irritated. He watched asshe crossed her arms and looked at him expecting an answer. He heard her sigh then watched as she walked over to her table and began making something. Itachi silently walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her from behind. Akadoku was startled and was about to drop a test tube when Itachi suddenly caught it by placing his hand over hers. He felt her blush and smirked. He leant into her shoulder and smiled. Akadoku felt him do this and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I remember you." he spoke whispering.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Yoruchimasu

"Wha--what?" she spoke stiffly.

"The quiet girl that always sat in the corner reading those medical textbooks." he spoke as he began playing with her belly button ring.

------------Flashback 6 years ago----------

It was your typical day at the Academy. Itachi needed to take at least one medical class for a semester to become an ANBU so there he was. He was surrounded by people at least twice his age, all except for one girl that always sat in the corner. He heard the teacher begin to take roll.

"Kumori?''

"Present."

"Boutoku?"

"Present."

"Itachi."

"Present.''

"Akadoku."

"..."

"Akadoku?" he spoke louder while looking around for her. He saw her waving at him with her face still in a book.

"Pay attention young lady. And where'd you get that book?" he spoke as he walked over to her.

"I found it on Heiki's bookshelf. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Give it to me." he spoke angrily.

"Why?"

"Don't talk back. Now give me that book." he spoke trying to grab it from her.

"I'm not talking back. Why can't I read that?"

"You're too young to read it."

"What does age have to do with a person's comprehension?" she argued back.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go! Now tell me, why don't you really want me to read it? Oh!, and if you wanted to lie to me, then you should've come up with something that wasn't so stupid." she spoke still fighting for it.

"One more word out of you and you're expelled from this school! Now leave my classroom this instant!" the teacher spoke as he ripped the book out of her hands. "Itachi, escort her out please. Make sure she doesn't try anything." he spoke eying her. Itachi got up and gently grabbed her arm, nudging her to get up. She picked up her things and they left. Akadoku left the building and sat down on a swing in a nearby playground. She then began crying.

"What is wrong with people these days? Since when to adults get so mad when a child shows potential in something?" she spoke sadly. Itachi looked her.

"When they're afraid of you." Itachi suddenly spoke. Akadoku stopped crying and looked at him.

"What?" she spoke.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" he asked seriously.

"They died in battle. Why?" she spoke.

"They did die in battle, against the Village." he spoke. He watched as Akadoku's eyes widened. "They were traitors, both of them. They were prodigies in the medical field, and they used their knowledge improperly. You were already born, but you were still too young to remember. They've been covering this up for some time now. If you were to find out and avenge your parents, especially with the kind of power you have now, it would be a disaster." Itachi spoke. He watched Akadoku smile bitterly.

"I figured as much. It makes sense. Thanks for telling me the truth; it really cleared things up for me. Oh and can you give Mr.Tsuru a message for me?" she spoke as she stood up. Itachi nodded. "Fuck you, fuck this village, and fuck everyone in It." she spoke as she started to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup. Hopefully I'll get to see you again." she spoke waving as she walked off.

-------------End Flashback-----------------

"Yeah that was I. And I heard about what you did to your clan. You were only 13, I believe." she spoke leaning into him and smirking. She then laughed. "You showed them what a truly gifted child could do. They couldn't stop you, now could they?" she spoke before turning around and kissing him. Itachi was caught off guard but really didn't care as he kissed her back.

-------------Hidan and Uteki-------------

"Kick his ass, Uteki!" Rikka screamed as she saw them about to start. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing really. They both had to do some ritual, though. They needed summon their weapons." Eshaku spoke. That's when she heard the sound of something rustling around in the trees nearby. She took out an arrow and began walking towards the trees. She went in about 7 or 8 yards to find nothing. She then sensed someone behind her. When she turned around she saw a tall figure looming over her.

--------------------Hidan and Uteki---------

"Whoa, that weapon is huge, yeah." Deidara spoke as he looked at Uteki's scythe.

"It's not just huge, it's heavy. It weighs about 40 lbs, at least." Uteki spoke.

"Ready, you may begin." the leader spoke. Uteki picked up her scythe and headed towards Hidan. She began by trying to swipe him vertically. He simply turned his scythe side ways and blocked. She then picked it back up and tried to swing it horizontally.

"You're going to have to try harder." Hidan spoke simply as he blocked her easily.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out." Uteki spoke as she jumped back a few feet. She then began making hand signs. "Ninja Art: Reaper's Death Grip!" she spoke as she slammed the scythe into the ground. The ground immediately cracked, and Hidan watched as two skeleton hands shot out trying to grab him. He quickly tried to jump away but the hands were too fast and closed on his leg. Hidan hissed in pain as they clamped down, it was like having your foot caught in a bear trap. "How was that?" Uteki asked smirking.

"Did you forget? I can do that, too." He spoke as he slammed his own scythe into the ground. Two hands shot up and tried to grab Uteki who jumped up and stood on her own hand on top of the hands as they closed. She looked like some sort of acrobat, balancing like that, and with her scythe only in one hand was some feat. He heard her laugh.

"Oh! No I haven't forgotten." she spoke as she jumped off and landed on her feet. She then headed towards him with her scythe in hand. "Here's my chance." she spoke as she swung at him, only to find that he had replaced himself with a large rock. "Aww." she spoke disappointedly. She then sensed Hidan behind her about to swing. She quickly turned around did the matrix basically then landed on her hands before falling back down and drop kicking him. He fell back and laughed.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" he asked curiously.

"Rikka taught me. She's pretty good at taijutsu." She spoke smiling.

"I was wondering where you learned those moves you used." he replied. "But let's get back to sparring shall we?" he spoke as he stood up. He then disappeared and then reappeared seemingly out of nowhere ready to strike her. She quickly picked up her scythe ready to block. Hidan continued to swipe at her as she either dodged or blocked. (There's not really much you can do with a scythe, give me a break.) Uteki was getting worn out, and Hidan himself was getting tired. As a matter of fact, everyone got bored watching them and left.

"Ok, you two can stop it. You were supposed to be beating the crap out of each other, not training." the leader spoke sighing.

"Then why did you assemble us for training, then?" Hidan asked.

"I thought that was what we were supposed to be doing." Uteki spoke.

"When I meant training, I meant fighting."

"Uh huh. Whatever." Uteki spoke.

"Your husband's an idiot." the mistress spoke.

"I know." she replied sighing.

"You two are dismissed." the mistress spoke. They nodded and left.

"And I heard that." the leader spoke angrily.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" the mistress spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Yoruchimasu

---------A little bit earlier---------

"Come out. I know you're there." Eshaku spoke as she walked through the woods.

"As you wish, my dear." A figure spoke as it suddenly appeared to the right of her in the trees.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. She saw the figure smirk as it began to walk closer to her, into the clearing. To her surprise it was only Zetsu. She calmed down and glared. "Don't scare me like that!" she spoke. Zetsu said nothing as he continued closing in on her. "Get back you psychotic plant-man!" she screamed as she picked up a spray bottle from her belt and held it in front of her menacingly.

"What the hell is that gonna do? Pepper spray doesn't work on me." He spoke laughing. He then saw her smirk.

"It's not pepper spray." she spoke.

"Then what is it?"

"Weed killer. Extra strength. Perfect for those stubborn weeds that just keep coming back." she spoke smirking. "I'll put it away if you promise not to try and eat me. Seems fair, don't you think?" she spoke. Zetsu quickly nodded while sweating.

"We promise not to eat you." Zetsu spoke.

"Good. Glad things worked out." she spoke as she put it away.

"Yeah, yeah." he spoke grumbling.

"So do you just wanna talk or something since we're all the way out here?" Eshaku asked curiously.

"I guess." he spoke afraid of angering her.

----------------------4 Hours Later----------------

Eshaku and Zetsu were on their way back to the hideout seeing as the sun was about to go down. They were laughing loudly and actually looked like a couple (sorta). They went into the hideout and Eshaku began walking towards her room, which was located across from Zetsu's. They were both tired and decided to retire early. But before she went into her room, she went up to Zetsu and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Later." she spoke as went into her room. Zetsu blushed; he'd never been kissed before. He then went into his room for the night.

--------------------Rikka's Room---------------

Rikka and Uteki were talking and making voodoo dolls out of the Akatsuki members. Rikka made and stuffed the dolls, and Uteki made the little outfits. That's when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Come on in. It's not locked." Rikka spoke as she was sewing the Kisame doll together. Heiki walked in and sat down on the bed with them.

"Are you making those weird dolls again?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. Here, this one's yours." Uteki spoke as she handed her the doll that looked like Kakuzu. She then gave her a little box of needles and some matches. "Whenever you get mad at him, either prick him with a needle, burn a limb, or drop him down the stairs or something. It works, trust me." Uteki spoke happily. Heiki sweatdropped.

"I'll make sure to do that. Ok, I came here to ask if you wanted to come to the hot springs with Kumo, Kitai and me."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Rikka spoke as she got up and got her bathing suit. It was a simple black bikini with a purple skull on the left breast. The bottom had a small purple belt that had a silver skull charm on it. She put her hair up with her favorite purple ribbon. You could also see that she had a purple belly piercing that had the symbol for death on it.

"You sure love the color purple, Rikka." Uteki spoke smiling.

"Yep." she spoke back.

"I'm gonna go get my bathing suit. Be right back. Oh! And you've got towels right?" she asked Heiki.

"Yeah, they're down there already." she replied. Uteki waved and left the room to get her bathing suit. On they way, she ran into Deidara.

"Hey Uteki! What are you up to, yeah?" he asked.

"Me and girls are going to the hot springs that Kumo found when she and Rikka were fighting. I'm going to get my bathing suit right now, so later." she spoke as she walked into her room. She put on a light blue bikini and matching bottom/miniskirt. The entire thing was lined in white and had a white rose on the left breast. She also had a belly piercing of a peppermint. She tied her hair up into a bun and walked out to find Deidara gone. "I wonder where he went? Oh well." she spoke as she began walking back towards Rikka's room. Heiki had also changed into her red bikini top and bottom. It had a yellow flower on it and the entire thing was outlined in brown. She had a belly piercing of a brown shuriken.

"Ok, so everyone's ready?" Uteki spoke happily.

"Yeah. Kumo and Kitai are already down there waiting for us." Heiki spoke as they left, unaware of their followers which included: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, and reluctantly Hidan. The girls reached the hot springs in few minutes. When they got there they saw Kumo and Kitai waiting there patiently. Kumo was wearing a solid black bikini and bottom. The top had a small web drawn the left breast and had a small silver spider charm on it. The bottom was mostly black except for a bigger web on the back. She had a silver belly piercing of a spider on a web. Kitai was wearing an orange bikini and short shorts with the symbol for fight drawn on the left breast in brown. She also had a belly piercing of a small orange butterfly.

"I brought saké!" Kitai spoke while holding it up.

"Cool." Rikka spoke.

"Goody. Wait, do you drink Uteki? Same with you Kumo." Heiki spoke smiling.

"Of course. I'm not supposed to though because I'm only 18, but I usually drink with either Rikka or Kumo." she spoke.

"Duh, and I'm 19 right now so who gives a shit, close enough." Kumo spoke.

"Ok, cool. So we can all get drunk together." Heiki spoke laughing.

"Where's Akadoku and Eshaku, though?" Kumo spoke curiously.

"Akadoku's always busy, you know that. And Eshaku was sleeping." Kitai spoke. "Now can we get in already?" she spoke.

"You just can't wait to get drunk, can you?" Heiki spoke smirking.

"Damn straight. I need to relax a lot of shit's been going on you know." Kitai spoke sighing.

"Fine. But before you get in, you should check the water." Heiki spoke. She then sweatdropped as Kitai just dived in.

"It's good. It's not too hot or anything." Kitai spoke smiling. Heiki sighed she then walked to the edge and got ready to get in. That's when Rikka kicked her. Heiki screamed as she fell into the water. When she came back up, she glared at her. She saw Rikka laughing her ass off. She then saw Kumo sneaking up on her. Kumo then pushed her, causing her to fall in. Kumo began laughing until she herself was pushed in. Now Uteki was the only one left. Everyone grinned evilly at the one left over, poor little Uteki. They quickly got out and picked her up.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Kumo spoke as they tossed Uteki into the springs. Uteki came back up laughing.

"It's always bad to be the last in." Kitai spoke laughing as she and the others got in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Yoruchimasu

------In the bushes nearby the hot springs--------

"I've always wondered what the girls talk about when we're not around." Hidan spoke.

"Probably just make up, boys and all that dumb shit." Sasori replied.

"I wouldn't say that yet. Listen." Kisame spoke.

----------------------Back With the Girls-----------

"So, how about the classic game of truth or dare? It's a must for things like this." Heiki spoke as she began handing out the saké. Everyone nodded. "Well, since I mentioned it, I get to go first. Kitai, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dive into that lake naked. No swimsuit or anything." she spoke smirking. Kitai sighed and got up and walked to the lake. None of the guys were interested except for Kisame who had been teased earlier. He quickly dove into the lake and lingered around on the bottom. Kitai began walking towards the lake. She removed her top and bottom and let out a breath before she jumped in. Kisame watched as she dove in, not expecting for her to see him. To his surprise she saw her eyes widen and watched her hold back a scream. She then resurfaced and got out quickly. Kisame made a run for it, seeing as she was going to go after him. The guys watched as Kisame took off. They were curious as to why until they saw Kitai running after him. (She had put her bathing suit back on) They quickly ducked and hoped that they weren't seen. To their relief, she was too busy trying the find Kisame that she didn't notice them. They watched as both of them ran off and sweatdropped.

"That idiot." Sasori spoke.

"That was close, yeah. Poor Kisame." Deidara spoke.

"I knew him well." Kakuzu spoke.

"We're going to get ourselves killed." Hidan spoke sighing.

---------Girls-------------

"Wonder where she went?" Kumo asked curiously.

"Probably started her period." Rikka spoke. "Oh well. Guess I'll take her place. Heiki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash Kakuzu the next time you see him." she spoke smirking.

"You know he'd like that." Kumo spoke.

"Fine I'll do it." she spoke sighing.

------------Guys------------

"Score!" Kakuzu spoke grinning while making a peace sign. The others sighed.

"Lucky." Deidara spoke.

-----------Girls--------

"Uteki, truth or dare?" Heiki spoke.

"Truth." she spoke

"Do you have a crush on a certain blue eyed blondie? If so, would you fuck him? Those mouths on his hands look fun." she spoke slyly. She saw Uteki blush crimson and start to sink into the water slightly.

"Yeah. We've got a lot in common. And he's really cute. And yeah, I guess I would fuck him." she spoke blushing.

"You forgot she's a virgie, didn't you?" Rikka spoke.

--------------Guys-------------------

Everyone looked at Deidara in shock. Deidara himself was grinning like an idiot. "So the feelings are mutual. Good for me, yeah!" he spoke. "Aren't you guys happy for me?" Deidara asked as he didn't get a reaction. That was when he remembered that Uteki was Hidan's younger sister. He slowly turned to Hidan who was currently preparing to beat the shit out of him. He grabbed Deidara's neck threateningly.

"If you ever lift a single finger to hurt her. I swear I'll return it back a thousand-fold. Got it?" Hidan spoke glaring at him.

"Ye-yes, sir." Deidara spoke barely able to breathe. Hidan let him down and he gasped for air.

"You didn't need to be so rough, yeah." Deidara spoke while rubbing his neck.

"What was that?" Hidan spoke darkly.

"No-nothing, yeah." Deidara spoke as he quickly ran over the other side, trying to get as far away as possible from the angry albino.

---------------------Girls----------------

"Oh yeah! Kumo's one, too. Ha! You three don't know what you're missing." Heiki spoke while smirking.

"What's wrong with that?" Kumo spoke glaring.

"Nothing, I just wouldn't have expected for you three to be untouched." Heiki spoke laughing.

"Ok. Ummmm. Kumo, truth or dare?" Uteki spoke.

"Truth."

"How much do you like Sasori?"

"Believe it or not, I think I love him. He's always been there for me, and when it comes down to it, he's more important than my family. It turns out that they were using me for their own gain. Sasori openned my eyes and I can never thank him enough for it." she spoke blushing.

-----------------------Guys---------------

-_I think I love you too, Kumo- _Sasori thought to himself as he smiled slightly.

"Aww. Does Sasori love his little sweetie back?" Kakuzu spoke teasingly.

"Maybe I do. Get over it." Sasori spoke glaring. Although he couldn't keep the slight blush from appearing on his face.

"Have you screwed her yet?" Kakuzu suddenly spoke.

"No. It really doesn't matter, I'd like to though." Sasori spoke.

"Ha! Looks like these two are getting some." Kakuzu spoke to Hidan while pointing at them. "And I get to be flashed, yet you haven't gotten anything. So sorry, Hidan." Kakuzu spoke smirking.

------------------Girls---------

"Rikka, truth or dare?" Kumo asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Hidan, right now. As a matter of fact, we should get the guys to come. Let's go get them." Kumo spoke as she got out. The others quickly followed and got out.

-------------Guys-------

"Shit! We better hurry up and get back." Kakuzu spoke as they took off. Luckily for them, the girls weren't in a hurry. They all managed to get to their rooms before they did.

----------Deidara's Room-------

Uteki walked up to his door and knocked politely. Deidara openned the door to someone that he believed to be a goddess. She was barely wearing anything, exposing her petite body. Her breasts were above average and perky, her figure was slim and had curves in all the right places. He also noticed her candy piercing and smirked.

_-So she likes candy, does she? -_He thought.

"I thought that you were going to the hot springs, yeah?" he spoke innocently.

"Well, we've decided to let you guys join us. Plus we need to get Hidan because Rikka has to make out with him for at least 5 minutes. This'll be good." she spoke. "So go get your bathing suit and come on out, I'll wait right here." Uteki spoke happily as she pointed to the wall on the opposite side. In a matter of seconds, Deidara came back out with a towel and everything.

"Ok let's go, yeah." Deidara spoke as they began walking.

---------------Sasori's Room-----------

Kumo wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bother him but oh well. She decided to go through the door that conjoined the two rooms simply because he'd know who it was. She saw Sasori sitting at his desk working on Miboujin. Kumo smiled and walked over. She placed her arms around Sasori's neck and leaned over.

"What is it?" Sasori spoke trying to act as calm as possible.

"I want you to come to the springs with us. Please Sasori?" she spoke pouting. "You can finish it later, c'mon." she spoke as she stood back up and kept her hands on his shoulders. Sasori looked up to see Kumo pleading with him, but he couldn't really see much of her face because her large breasts covered it up. His eyes then traveled downward, exposing her curvy and slim figure. He also noticed her piercing and smirked.

­_-Typical. She's obsessed with them. - _

"Fine, I guess." Sasori spoke fake sighing.

"Awww. C'mon cheer up." she spoke hugging him again when he got up. He grumbled and went to his drawer and picked out his trunks and went into the bathroom. He came out to see Kumo lying on his bed patiently.

_-Must resist. -_He thought twitching. Luckily, Kumo got up once she saw him. She then grabbed his hand and let him out the door towards the hot springs.

--------------Kakuzu's Room---------

Heiki began walking towards Kakuzu's room when he suddenly openned the door.

"Yes?" he spoke eagerly.

"Umm. Do you want to go the springs wi--" she started.

"Yeah, give me a sec." he spoke as he quickly closed the door and reopened it in a few seconds. He had his trunks, his towel, and suntan lotion.

"Its night time you dork." Heiki spoke sweat dropping. -_I knew that he was perverted but damn-_ she thought. She also noticed how Kakuzu kept checking her out as they were walking. In a way, she felt complimented but it got a little weird when he wouldn't even blink. She knew that she had a figure that most women could kill for, large breasts, tiny waist, big hips, nicely sized ass and a light tan to top it off.

-------Hidan's Room----------

Hidan was pacing around his room trying to calm down. That's when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered to see a barely clothed and very sexy version of Rikka. Her long, white hair was tied up into a bun, which added to her sexy look. She had the perfect figure, a little on the skinny side, but still healthy and her skin was so pale, it glowed.

"Did you want something?" Hidan asked casually.

"You're coming to the hot springs with me." she spoke or commanded before blushing slightly. Hidan blushed because he knew why she was blushing.

"Sure. Let me go change and I'll be right back." he spoke as she closed the door and came back out a few minutes later.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Yoruchimasu

A/N: All lemons will be posted on a different site and I'll put links to them on my homepage if you want to read them, eventually XD. Enjoy--Gaarafan0509

------------Kisame and Kitai----------------

Kisame hurriedly ran to his room and locked the door. He let out a sigh of relief until he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the eye hole to see Kakuzu standing there grinning. Kisame calmed down and openned the door. Kakuzu quickly walked in and closed the door behind him. Kakuzu then began walking towards Kisame who started to back up because he was entering his personal space. He continued to back up until he hit the bed and fell over. Kakuzu continued walking and leant over on him. Kisame was shocked and deeply confused. He watched as Kakuzu leant in, about to kiss him. That's when Kisame smelt the alcohol on his breath. He smirked and pulled him closer, feeling Kakuzu disappear and in his place a sexy woman known as Kitai. He went ahead and kissed her, and held her there so she really didn't have a choice but to kiss him back. They began making out until Kisame tried to get on top, which was when Kitai placed a sai on the back of his neck. Kisame froze as he felt the cool metal. He looked down to see Kitai smirking.

"Listen up. I saw you out there, checking me out in that lake. Were you spying on us?" she asked.

"Umm. Yeah, I was. Just me, no one else. I couldn't help myself I mean look at you." Kisame spoke smiling wearily. He watched as she blushed.

"Ok, you know what? You can go back with me as long as you behave. Got it?" she spoke smiling.

"Ok, I'll behave." he spoke as he went to get his trunks. He went into his bathroom and came back out. He followed her so he could take a good look at her ass.

"Stop staring at my ass, I don't like it." Kitai spoke as they left the hideout. They reached the springs to see that everyone else was already there. "You got more people, cool. I just had to take care of something or should I say someone who was spying on us." she spoke glaring at Kisame. He noticed the looks that the guys were giving him. He mouthed 'You're fine' to all of them who all let out sighs of relief. They both got in, Kisame sitting next to Kitai. Deidara was sitting with Uteki, not touching her because Hidan was right there. He was sitting next to Rikka who was avoiding his gaze. Sasori had his arm around Kumo who was leaning on him. Kakuzu was sitting next to Heiki and grinning like an idiot and Heiki looked confused.

"Well, since the guys are here, time to do those dares." Kumo spoke smirking. "You're up first, Heiki." she watched as Heiki sighed and got up to stand in front of Kakuzu. She quickly undid her top, exposing her large breasts; she then quickly put the top back on. She saw Kakuzu frown as she put it back on and smirked. She then whispered to him.

"Be good and you can see more." she spoke winking as she sat back down. Everyone then looked at Rikka whose face was beet red.

"C'mon you big chicken." Heiki spoke. Hidan looked at her curiously. He watched as she got up and walked in front of him. She suddenly jumped on his lap and began kissing him. It started with a few pecks, until they both realized how much they wanted to make out. They then began kissing deeper and Rikka went to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer at the same time that Hidan had pulled her closer with his. They were enjoying themselves until they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart, both panting. Rikka could feel something pressing against her lower half and blushed. She looked to see Hidan blushing and looking away. She laughed and got off.

"Ha! You two look way too cute together." Uteki spoke giggling causing them to blush even more.

"That's it for the dares I think." Kitai spoke. "So I'll start. Kisame, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you wear a mini skirt on our next mission." she spoke smirking. The girls laughed and the guys gagged.

_-Ewwww.- _they thought.

"Whatever. Deidara, truth or dare?" Kisame spoke grinning.

"Dare, yeah." Deidara spoke.

"I dare you to cross-dress tomorrow." he spoke. Uteki started laughing. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Fine, yeah. Sasori-sama, truth or dare?" he spoke.

"Truth."

"Do you love Kumo?" he asked seriously. Everyone looked at him, including Kumo who was staring straight at him.

"Always have, always will." he spoke as he kissed her on the forehead. All the girls 'awwed' and the guys pretended to throw up.

"Romance, who needs it." Kakuzu spoke. That's when he noticed how pissed Heiki got when he said that. He saw the anime vein appear on her forehead, but didn't have time to react has she punched him in the stomach. (Kind of violent, nay?) Her hand quickly pulled back and when she went to look at it, it was pink.

"Oww! My hand Oww!" she spoke shaking it violently. She then heard Kakuzu laughing.

"No one is a match for my abs of steel!" Kakuzu spoke grinning. That is, until Kisame took a whack at it and knocked the wind out of him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Except for me." Kisame spoke grinning at the breathless Kakuzu who was glaring at him.

"Calm down you two." Heiki spoke as she tried to hold Kakuzu back.

"Seriously." Kitai spoke as she tried to hold Kisame back.

"For a kiss?" they both spoke at the same time. They watched as the girls sighed then called them over. Kitai got really close and then whispered.

"You already got yours." she spoke before pecking him on the cheek. Kakuzu, however, hadn't so there he was making out with Heiki. Once again, someone cleared their throat. It was Kisame. Kakuzu glared at him, especially when Heiki got off of him and sat next to him again.

"You know, the only people that haven't kissed yet are Deidara and Uteki." Kumo whispered in Sasori's ear. She saw Sasori smirk.

"Uteki was it? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Deidara. And I mean a real kiss." he spoke. He watched as Deidara looked at him, silently pleading to take it back. He then turned to see Hidan looking at him with a death glare. Sasori ignored him, he was stronger anyways. As for Deidara, well he was pretty much screwed.

"C'mon Uteki. Remember what you said earlier?" Rikka spoke.

"You're not helping." Uteki spoke blushing.

"I know. Now go ahead." She spoke nudging her. "And leave Deidara alone, Hidan, Uteki's a big girl now." she spoke turning to him. Deidara watched as Uteki turned to him blushing. She slowly leant in to Deidara who was sitting there patiently. She blushed as their lips touched and then she closed her eyes. That's when Deidara noticed that she needed some help. She was just so shy, it was adorable. He then pulled her closer, causing for their lips to touch even more. Deidara then gently openned hers with his tongue, ever so slightly. Her mouth then opened slowly allowing him entrance.

_-She tastes just like bubblegum. - _Deidara thought.

His tongue darted into her mouth, causing hers to shyly play with his. Deidara smiled as she got over her shyness and began to fight back. They were both enjoying themselves. Uteki then remembered that she was only supposed to kiss him once, not make out with him. She reluctantly backed away, and Deidara looked disappointed as well. She decided to stay in his lap, however. She then felt something lick her side. When she looked down, she saw that Deidara had placed his arm around her waist. She looked at him curiously. He just looked at her all innocent-like. He watched as she giggled and leant into his chest.

"So it's my turn then. Ummmm. Kakuzu, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When's the last time that you've had a girlfriend?" Uteki asked curiously. Everyone looked at him. They were curious, too.

"When I was younger, I went through my fair share of girls. " He spoke.

"That was because only a few of them were stupid enough to even talk to you." Heiki spoke laughing.

"And only a few guys were desperate enough to go out with you." he responded in the same tone.

"How dare you?" she spoke angrily.

"How dare you?" he replied back.

"Knock it off, you two are giving me a headache." Rikka spoke rubbing her temples. "It's your turn, Kakuzu."

"Screw this stupid game and let's just talk." Kitai spoke suddenly. Everyone nodded. She then brought out more saké.

"Oh, you like to drink?" Kisame spoke curiously.

"Yup. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, though." Kitai spoke.

"Sure." Heiki spoke.

"I'm serious."

"Whatever."

"Girls, just knock it off and relax." Kisame spoke as he began drinking as well. Then Kakuzu took a shot, then Kisame, then Kakuzu, they started competing. The girls decided to watch and cheer them on, although it probably be bad for them to be drinking in the hot springs, especially if they threw up or something. So they decided to bring them inside, leaving Uteki, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Rikka and Kumo. They drank a little bit, but not much.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Rikka spoke talking to Sasori and Kumo.

"Since we were like, 5." Kumo spoke smiling.

"We were inseparable." Sasori commented.

"It seems that you still are." Rikka spoke smiling.

"So what happened that caused you two to be separated?" Deidara suddenly spoke.

"He killed my family, then he left without saying anything to me."

"Like you'd have listened though. With you being so stubborn." Sasori spoke smirking.

"What's wrong with being stubborn?" she spoke glaring back.

"Nothing, it just gets in the way when people try to help you." he spoke pulling her closer.

"Quit with the mushy stuff, it's making me sick." Rikka spoke.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Hidan spoke as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his chin between one of Rikka's shoulder blades, causing her to blush.

"Someone's blushing." Uteki spoke laughing.

"Oh shut it." She responded glaring.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Yoruchimasu

Akadoku was currently teaching Itachi the basics for healing when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up and opened it.

"Just wanted to say g'night and Kitai and Heiki got drunk, so can you come up with something for hangovers?" Uteki spoke.

"Sure. Man I'm tired." she spoke yawning.

"See you tomorrow." Uteki spoke as she left. Akadoku then turned to Itachi. "Hey I'm going to bed now, so see you in the morning, ok?" she spoke smiling.

"Good night." Itachi spoke.

"Good night." She replied. She watched him leave before letting out a breath. There was just something about him that made her feel so…different. She felt the sparks from their kiss earlier and she hoped he felt them, too. Little did she know, he did.

----------Kitai, Kisame, Kakuzu, Heiki about 4:00 a.m.--------------

Heiki was the only one that got two small beds instead of one big one, so naturally each couple had their own. Kisame and Kakuzu had passed out, but the girls were only buzzed. They quietly got out of their partner's arms and sat down on the floor.

"Ok, what should we do?" Heiki asked curiously.

"I say that we put them in the same bed." Kitai spoke smirking.

"That sounds good. Let's do it. We are so mean, they're gonna flip." Heiki spoke as she made a few hand signs. She suddenly made 4 clones that would help bring Kakuzu to Kisame. She picked him up and waited for Kitai to set them up. She had flipped Kisame onto his stomach and put his hands loosely on the headboard. She then told Heiki to place him on top, also on his stomach. She then put Kakuzu's hands on top of Kisame's. They stood back to admire their work and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god! This'll be great. They weren't that bad of a lay either. They should remember that, but after, they drank some more, so they shouldn't remember anything after that." Kitai spoke smirking. Then she yawned and looked at her alarm clock.

"It's fucking 4, I'm going to bed." She spoke before yawning and lying in the bed. Heiki soon followed and they both went to sleep, both only in their bikinis for dramatic effect.

----------Next Morning----------

Kakuzu woke up first, but the light was too strong so he kept his eyes closed. His hangover really didn't help him.

"Hey babe. Ready for round 2?" he spoke kissing Kisame's neck.

"Hell yeah." Kisame spoke. "Did you catch a cold or something? Your voice seems a little manly." Kisame asked still sleeping.

"Of course it would, I'm Kakuzu, after all." Kakuzu spoke as he bit into him playfully.

"Ha! And I'm Kisame." Kisame spoke back. They simply laid there for a while until they finally figured it out. At the same time they opened their eyes to find that neither of them were lying. They immediately jumped off of the bed and stood on opposite sides of the room before pointing their fingers at each other.

"What the fuck! You fucking homo! You raped me!" Kisame spoke angrily.

"Fuck no, that's just gross. I knew we got drunk, then we screwed those chicks, but I don't remember anything else...wait the girls must've done this!" he spoke angrily as he walked up to the other bed. He quickly ripped the sheet off, exposing a heavenly sight for the both of them. Kitai and Heiki were lying on top of each other, and Kitai was lying between Heiki's breasts that were completely exposed. And Kitai herself was topless. Heiki was holding onto Kitai's ass and Kitai had her hand between Heiki's legs. Not touching anything, but just lying there. They slowly opened their eyes and got up, exposing them in their topless glory.

"What happened? Why'd you rip the blanket off?" Heiki spoke while staring at them.

"I know seriously. We're tired from the stuff we did last night." Kitai spoke smirking.

"Which would be?" Kisame spoke trying to reassure himself.

"First, I screwed you and Heiki screwed Kakuzu. Do you remember that?" Kitai spoke curiously. Kisame nodded. "Then we played a game. If you two did each other, then we would do each other. It was just a joke but you two took it seriously and went with it. But then you passed out halfway through it and you didn't get to see us." Kitai spoke sadly. Both Kisame and Kakuzu turned blue, well Kisame would've if he weren't already. Heiki noticed how freaked out they were and couldn't help but start laughing. Kitai then began laughing as well.

"What's so funny? For all I know, I could be gay!" Kakuzu spoke.

"And that would mean that I was gay, too. And I was the bitch!" Kisame spoke glaring at the two women.

"Ok, we can't take it anymore. It was just a joke, we put you like that earlier this morning because we felt like messing with you." Kitai spoke laughing. The guys went from afraid, to shocked, to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"You little bitches, you had us guessing our sexual orientations!" Kisame spoke before grinning evilly.

"I say we get you two back. Our minds have been scarred, and you two are going to heal them." Kakuzu spoke smiling as he picked up Heiki and placed her on the other bed. Kisame did the same, but only had to push Kitai onto the other bed before closing in on her.

-------------Uteki's Room-----------------

Deidara had woken up and planned to spend the day with Uteki since they got along so well last night. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Uteki was still sleeping but got up anyways to answer the door. She opened it to see Deidara standing there smiling.

"Ready to go, yeah?" Deidara spoke, not really paying attention because he was distracted by her sleepwear. It was nothing more than matching set of lingerie. It was a light blue, lacy bra and matching panties. Overtop she had a light blue, loose, see through tank that spread out past her hips. The tank had little pieces of candy drawn on it and had little white frills on the straps and at the ends. She always slept with her hair down, so Deidara could finally tell how long it was.

"Does it look like it?" She spoke yawning. When she yawned she held her arms up and stretched them, elongating her already slim waist. Deidara couldn't stop staring at her. "Well does it? Oh my god! I'm still in my pj's. Eeeeek!" she spoke as she quickly shut the door in his face. However, the door didn't close all the way so Deidara went ahead and walked in. He took a look around her room trying to find something that they might have in common. She hadn't completely unpacked yet, so there wasn't much. He walked up to her dresser and mirror and took a look.

"Hairbrush, lip-gloss, lollipops, a little make up, some stuffed animals, and a voodoo doll of me?" Deidara spoke as he picked it up. He then noticed the box of needles and matches along with a small rope and sweatdropped; he then noticed one of her right next to it. He then picked it up curiously and began to play with them. (Can you imagine how cute that would look?)

"I wouldn't touch those. They really work, you know." Uteki spoke suddenly, scaring him. She then picked them up and was about to put them into their cases when Deidara suddenly took them out of her hands and made hers dance. He looked at her curiously. Uteki then began moving like the doll. Deidara kept messing with them and Uteki kept doing whatever he made her doll do. "You done yet?" she spoke giggling.

"Nope." Deidara spoke as he continued to make her dance. He then took his doll and made them kiss. Uteki stopped dancing and walked up to him with a blush on her face. She stood on her tiptoes as he leant down. Her lips touched his and this time, she wasn't that shy. Her tongue softly pressed against his lips, asking him for entrance. Deidara slowly opened his mouth and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Uteki wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck as they stood there kissing. Uteki kept it up because she didn't have to stop until she wanted to. Deidara was really enjoying himself, sure, he'd kissed other girls before, but she had such a unique way of doing it and he loved it. They finally broke apart, both breathless. Deidara felt something growing in his pants and was thankful for the Akatsuki robes.

"Hey, wait a minute, weren't you supposed to cross dress today?" Uteki suddenly asked out of the blue.

-_Shit, she remembered. Damn you Kisame. - _

"Hold on, I'll go get you a dress or something." Uteki spoke as she went into her closet and began searching through it. She pulled out something that looked like it belonged to fucking goldilocks. It was solid white with a pink trim. It had the poofy sleeves and everything; it even came with a matching bow. Deidara stared at it in disgust.

"There is no fucking way that I would wear that, you're crazy yeah!" Deidara spoke glaring at it.

"But you have to, it was a dare." Uteki spoke darkly. "C'mon, I'll do your hair and everything. Please Deidara?" she asked cutely.

-_Must resist cuteness-_ he thought staring at her puppy dog eyes.

"No, no way in hell. That look will not work on me, yeah." Deidara spoke avoiding her gaze. She then walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"I'll do you a favor." she whispered seductively. Deidara immediately looked at her.

"Can I pick the favor?" Deidara spoke staring at her.

"Yup. Whatever you want..." she spoke as she placed a lollipop into her mouth and twisted it. Deidara's mouth dropped slightly. She walked over to him and smirked. He watched as she unbuttoned his robe and threw it to the floor. She then started to remove his shirt, then his undershirt until he was bare chested. She then removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. "Hopefully it'll fit." she whispered in his ear while drawing circles with her finger on his chest. She suddenly pulled out the dress from behind her and smiled. Deidara fell anime-style.

_-Damn it. She keeps messing with me- _Deidara thought sadly. -_Screw it, I should just use that favor right now and get her back, well not now, I kind of like how she's toying with me. Makes me want her more, I bet that's why she's doing it. I'm on to you. - _Deidara thought as his eyes narrowed at the girl who was looking at him curiously. Deidara suddenly took the dress and put it on. He wouldn't dare to look in a mirror. She then pulled out a chair for him to sit in. He reluctantly sat down as he saw her with a brush in one hand and the bow in the other. He silently sat there as Uteki put it up in two pigtails, the bow on the right, but she left his trademark piece of bangs out that covered his robotic eye.Uteki stepped back and smiled.

"All done." she spoke as she handed him a mirror.

"I would prefer not to look, yeah." he spoke sighing.

"Now, I either take a picture of you like this, or you walk around the base. Which one?" she spoke curiously.

-_Not a picture, then people will be able to go back and look at it anytime they want-_he thought. Either way he lost.

"I'll walk around, yeah."

-------Kumo's Room--------------

Kumo was one of those night owls, as opposed to Sasori who was the opposite. Right now, Kumo was fast asleep in her bed when Sasori came in. He didn't bother to knock, he never did anyway. He walked over to see Kumo fast asleep in her bed. He noticed how she liked to curl up under the covers, just like she always had since they were kids. He decided to wake her up the same way, too. Without warning he suddenly ripped off the covers, leaving behind one sight that Sasori would never forget. She was wearing the same thing as Uteki, but it was a sexy black and had little gray spiders on it. He watched as she suddenly stretched out, exposing her entire body. Sasori couldn't help but stare.

"Mhm, Sasori..." she spoke as she turned to her side and blushed slightly. He just stood there in shock.

-_Now what could we be dreaming about? - _He thought smirking.

"Please take me." she mumbled. Sasori's eyes widened as his face turned beet red. He debated on whether to wake her up or not. His curiosity got the better of him as he pulled out a chair. He then noticed how her face of content turned to one of anger and sadness.

"Please, take me with you. Don't leave me!" she suddenly spoke as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sasori immediately got up and walked over to her side.

"Kumo, wake up." he spoke while shaking her gently. Kumo's eyes slowly opened to see Sasori she then got up and hugged him.

"Nightmares, huh?" Sasori asked he held her tightly.

"Yeah. They're a pain in the ass." she spoke no longer upset. "They just seem so real." she spoke while leaning into him.

"Those memories you have may be real, but so am I. I'm right here so you've got nothing to cry about." He spoke to her gently. "Oh, I've got something for you. Hopefully you'll take care of it this time." he spoke as he pulled out a small, black box with a blue bow on it. Kumo gasped as she recognized it instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

"N-no way, w-when? H-how did you—whoa." She spoke completely shocked as she opened the box. It was a necklace, just a plain ordinary necklace, but its significance was anything but. It was a birthday present from Sasori the day before he left.

---------Flashback---------

_It was Kumo's 13__th__ birthday and her parents had thrown her quite the celebration. Everyone had attended the future Kazekage's birthday except for the one person she wanted to. That person was Akasuna No Sasori. After the party she had planned to bring some sweets over to his house, so there she was walking down the street. On the way to his house she began to feel something in her gut telling her to turn back but she ignored it and kept on going. She knew that Sasori was a bit odd to anyone who didn't get to know him, but hey, so was she, so it didn't really matter. She reached the door and knocked politely. The door opened, but there was no one to greet her. As a matter of fact, there wasn't even anyone around it. It creeped her out a little bit but she went ahead and came in. She took of her shoes and headed directly to the kitchen and placed the cakes down. She then headed towards Sasori's room._

"_Sasori? Are you there? Where're your parents?" she spoke as she heard no response. She then approached his door and slowly turned the knob to see something that would change her perspective of him. His parents were lying on the ground, dead with Sasori standing over them with a kunai in hand. He was out of breath and she could tell that he had just done it. "Sa-Sasori, what's going on?" she spoke as she backed up towards the door, only to find that it shut on its own. "Answer me Sasori." She spoke as she pulled out a kunai._

"_What are you doing here?" Sasori spoke. "I thought you were banned from seeing me."_

"_Like I would let that stop me, now why on earth are your parents dead on the ground?" she spoke._

"_Because I killed them." Sasori spoke darkly. "And if you don't leave now I'll have to do the same to you." He spoke while glancing at her. Kumo's eyes widened as she began to cry._

"_What's happened to you?" she exclaimed angrily._

"_I've become a monster." He spoke smirking as she suddenly appeared behind her and knocked her out. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. She quickly got out from her bed and ran home. When she got there, she saw her parents dead on the ground, covered in fresh blood. Her eyes widened at the bloody scene. That was when something got caught in the light. It was a small, shiny object that had laid itself upon her father's dead hand. She quickly ran over and picked it up. It was a simple necklace, made of silver. There was an S-shaped charm on it followed by a small scorpion on the back along with the word 'always'. She also noticed a small note next to it. She quickly picked it up and read it out loud._

"_Dear Kumo, if you're reading this, it means you've stumbled upon the corpses of your beloved parents. Don't take it personally, but I thought that it'd be necessary to achieve my goal. It seems that I have left you alone, forgive me. Please take this necklace to remind you of who I once was. Sasori. Oh and P.S. Happy Birthday." She spoke as she finished. She then took a deep breath before looking at her parent's bodies and sighed. She then walked back to Sasori's house and placed the necklace on the counter._

"_I'm afraid I no longer wish to know you, Sasori." She spoke as she left his house. Sasori was standing in the shadows the entire time and frowned before leaving and joining the Akatsuki. He picked up the necklace and took it with him._

-----------End Flashback----------

"You were there, watching me, weren't you?" she spoke while still in deep thought.

"Yes, I could never forget you, my feelings were still too strong, you're the one thing that makes me human, and you're the one thing that prevented your parents from being right about me. Think of me as a monster, then a monster I shall be. Think of me as human, then human I shall be." He spoke while looking at her.

"I think of you as the Sasori that I know and love." She spoke while smiling and walking up to him. She then undid the top of his coat to see the same necklace; it had a K on it and a spider of the other side and had the word 'forever' on it. She then laughed slightly before saying. "Sasori and Kumo, always and forever."

--------------Hidan and Rikka--------------------------------

Rikka didn't like to come out of her room unless it was completely necessary, so there she was unpacking her stuff. She then heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." she spoke as she tried to put something on a shelf up a lot higher than she could reach. She began to jump up and down, trying to get it up there. She then felt someone come up behind her and give her a hug. "Now who could that be?" she asked curiously as she turned around to face Hidan who was laughing at her.

"You're short." He spoke as he took the books out of her hands and put them on the shelf for her.

"Oh shut it." She spoke as she took out another box. "You know, since you're here, you can help me." She spoke as she brought him more books.

"I came over here to talk to you, not unpack." Hidan spoke rather rudely. This caught her attention.

"You can't just help someone out, you're so mean." She spoke while folding up some clothes and placing them in drawers. Hidan walked over and began helping her when he picked up some lingerie. It was similar to Uteki and Kumo's except it was solid black and had a purple trim. She had little white skulls on it. He arched a brow as he held it up in curiosity. That is, until Rikka ripped it out of his hands and quickly placed it in her dresser with a blush on her face. "Pj's." she spoke as she continued but once again Hidan found something else. It was a black and purple corset top and matching panties.

"And what are these for?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Missions, but don't worry, I haven't needed to wear it yet." She spoke smiling as she took it out of his hands and put it in her drawer.

"Missions?" Hidan asked curiously. He then watched as she pushed him onto the bed before straddling him.

"A woman's body is a powerful weapon indeed." She spoke as she kissed him.

-------Zetsu and Eshaku-----------------

"So do you have a fascination with plants or something?" Eshaku spoke as she entered his greenhouse/room thingy.

"No, I hate them." Zetsu spoke.

"It's just, I've never seen a guy grow flowers before." She spoke as she began to look at the various flowers that he grew.

"So I like botany." Zetsu spoke grumpily.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked curiously.

"The guys always make fun of me because I have a soft spot for flowers."

"It's actually hard work." She spoke smiling.

-----------Akadoku----------------

"Ok, now heal my arm." She spoke. She was currently teaching Itachi the basics of healing; it was a very useful skill to learn. Itachi's hand began to glow a bright green before he placed it on her arm, making it heal slowly. They both watched as the wound closed up as if it never existed. "Very good, but I would've died from blood loss by now." She spoke seriously. "Also, when you're in battle you don't have time to focus on your technique, you have to make it become second nature and be ready to use it at any time." She spoke as Itachi nodded. "Ok, that's enough for now, let's go see what's up with the others." She spoke as got up and put her coat on. She then entered the door to a kitchen/hall thingy. There were various breakfast items scattered over the table, which surprised her. She then saw a woman with blue hair setting out the plates. She had a daisy in her hair and was wearing an Akatsuki robe.

"Who are you?" Akadoku spoke as she took out some senbon.

"Calm down, it's just me. The mistress's partner in crime." She spoke smiling.

"Who are you talking—Oh! Akadoku." Another woman spoke. She had reddish black hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress that was outlined in white. The sleeves flared out into dark red silk and she wore a black choker with the symbol for eternity on it. She had two marks on her cheeks that were a dark red and had various black markings on her arms and legs.

"No way, mistress?" Akadoku spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah? Don't just stand there, help me with the food." She spoke as she picked out a few plates.

"Oh, right." Akadoku spoke as she ran over and picked a few of them up. "Hey Itachi, go tell the others that it's time for breakfast." Itachi nodded and left. "You guys look different." She commented.

"How so?" the mistress spoke.

"It's just, you look human." She spoke smiling.

"Well what did you think we were?" the other woman spoke.

"I don't know really." Akadoku spoke as she finished setting the table. That was when they heard the doors open and Itachi stepped in followed by everyone else except for a certain little thief and her little friend.

"Hey, you guys don't need any help do you?" Kitai spoke as she walked over to Akadoku. "Whoa, who are they?" she asked curiously.

"It's the mistress and the leader's wife believe it or not." She spoke as they all sat down and ate their breakfast.

"So what are our objectives for the day?" Eshaku asked.

"Nothing really." The mistress spoke.

"Not that I care or anything, but where's your dumbass husband?" Rikka asked the woman.

"He's tied up in the broom closet." The mistress spoke while drinking some of her juice as all of them sweat dropped.

"Did he make some sort of sexist comment again?" Heiki asked.

"Yup." They both spoke smirking. That was when the door opened revealing a happy Uteki.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to see may cause your sides to split completely in half." She spoke as she opened both of the doors exposing Deidara in a dress. Everyone just stared before bursting out in laughter; even the two lead women raised a hand to cover their mouths trying to stifle their laughter. Kitai and Kisame were laughing loudly and even Zetsu was laughing.

"Dude you are such a freak!" Zetsu spoke as everyone continued laughing.

"Look who's talking, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed angrily.

"At least I know what gender I am." He commented.

"It was a dare, dammit. It's all thanks to you, Kisame." He spoke angrily.

"I didn't think that you'd actually go through with it." Kakuzu spoke while continuing to laugh.

"You know, for a guy you make a pretty cute chick." Kisame spoke smirking. Deidara gave them the finger before stomping off through the doors. Uteki quickly followed after him. They reached her room and Deidara began trying to undo the buttons on the back of the dress but had no luck.

"A little help would be nice, yeah." He spoke irritated. He heard her giggle before feeling her cool fingers brush against his back and undo the buttons, she slid it off, leaving him in his boxers once again. She then walked over and picked up his pants and shirt. She was about to put on his shirt when he stopped her. "You owe me a favor, don't you?" he spoke smirking at the girl.

--------------------Breakfast---------------

"I can't believe he did that." Hidan spoke.

"Most likely he didn't do it on his own free will." Sasori spoke.

"Uteki probably bribed him or something." Kumo spoke.

"But with what?" Rikka spoke thoughtfully.

--------Deidara and Uteki------

"I know I do." She spoke while smiling. "So what'll it be?"

"Actually, I'm going to save it for later, yeah. I want breakfast." Deidara spoke while taking his shirt and putting it back on. Uteki just sat there and waited before walking over and taking the bow out of his hair and putting it back the way it was. They then headed back and ate their breakfast.

---------Later-------------

Heiki and Kitai were currently sparring and Kisame and Kakuzu were watching them and helping them out. Akadoku and Itachi had gone out for a walk, and Eshaku and Zetsu went to look for some herbs. Deidara and Sasori were currently bickering and Uteki, Kumo, and Rikka were just sitting around doing nothing. Hidan had fallen asleep and had put his head in Rikka's lap.


	16. Yeah the Profiles Are HereOops

Yoruchimasu (Nightfall) Character Profiles:

Ranks- All are extremely close. However, even Akadoku is an S-ranked ninja in the bingo book.

Guy's Ages/Time Skip Ages:

Hidan-23/27

Kakuzu-24/28

Zetsu-20/24

Itachi-17/21

Kisame-25/29

Sasori-20/24

Deidara-18/22

Name: Mistress

Age???

Hair Color/Style???

Eyes: dark pink

Clothes???

Home Village???

Tattoo: Full Moon (highest rank)

Weapons: bats???

Background: Cursed to walk the world in eternal misery because of a curse put upon her by her supposed lover. She must consume the soul of a mortal everyday to avoid going into the servitude of him in Hell. Decided to create Yoruchimasu to give her something to do when she got bored.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: she's nothing more than a girl with a sad past, she acts like a mother for the rest of the girls and is a great leader, not much can really be said about her other than she's been around a long time with the whole curse thing going on, no one, I repeat, no one had seen her face.

Name: Rikka (cold)

Age: 21/25

Hair Color/Style: pure white fades to dark purple at tips, long, tied in a black ribbon

Eyes: exotic orange

Clothes: a dark purple trimmed black kimono top and matching shorts, piercing on eyebrow, wears black lipstick, headband on shoulder

Home Village: Snow

Tattoo: Waning Crescent (2nd highest)

Weapons: snow, ninjutsu, taijutsu

Background: Her mother was raped and impregnated at age 16 by her father who was 21 at the time. After the birth of the baby, she had passed away. He was the only one left for the custody of the child, so he took her in. Her father was a madman who had only kept her alive in hopes to do the same to her. When he finally tried, she killed him and left the village. Even though she killed in self-defense, she's still wanted for his murder and has become an S-Class Missing Nin due to the countless shinobi and tracker ninja that she's killed. As she began to travel around, she ran into the mistress who asked her to join.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: stereotypical Goth girl, sarcastic, gory, loves dark things, voodoo, poetry, gothic novels and all that other stuff, semi-social.

Name: Kumo (spider)

Age: 19/23

Hair Color/Style: spiky, black, long, kept down, has a red headband that she's never taken off.

Eyes: bright green

Clothes: black strapless dress with red spot going down it, red shorts underneath, black choker with a spider charm on it, headband around waist

Home Village: Sand

Tattoo: Second Quarter (3rd highest)

Weapons: spiders, ninjutsu, Miboujin (spider puppet)

Background: Family killed by Sasori when she was 13, he was a very close friend of hers so it devastated her when he left, he was all she had and so she left a few years after he did trying to find him. In order for her to find him, she had to betray her village and become a missing Nin. The mistress invited her to join Yoruchimasu and she happily accepted.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: personal favorite, afraid of heights, sarcastic, holds grudges, hates to be proved wrong, easily likeable, she doesn't like to take orders from anyone but the mistress, is head over heels for Sasori, loyal

Name: Uteki (raindrop)

Age: 17/21

Hair Color/Style: light blue, almost silver, low ponytail with bangs framing her face

Eyes: light blue; turn dark blue when she fights

Clothes: light blue and white stripped mid-driff and light blue shorts, wears a white hoodie over it and leaves it unzipped, headband around her neck

Home Village: Rain

Tattoo: Waning Gibbous (4th highest)

Weapons: double sided scythe with the blades reversed

Background: She is a legendary thief known as Candy. The reason being was that after she stole what she wanted, she would leave a lollipop in its place. Her remaining family consists of Hidan who is her older brother. When Hidan left the Village she was too young to follow, but she promised him that she'd find him when she got older. Joined Yoruchimasu through an invitation.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: cute, happy girl, she's not stupid though, she's good at advice, kind of ditzy, fickle to a certain extent, always ready to cheer someone up when they need it

Name: Kitai (danger)

Age: 24/27

Hair Color/Style: dark brown, cut short to her chin where it flares out, very rebellish

Eyes: light blue

Clothes: orange off the shoulder sweatshirt (mid-riff) and loose, baggy black Capri's, headband on waist, wears black ninja sandals that lace up her exposed leg, has a bandage on her left cheek

Home Village: Waterfall

Tattoo: New Moon (5th highest)

Weapons: 2 sai, water-based ninjutsu, taijutsu

Background: She grew up in a wealthy high-class family, always being pressured to be little miss etiquette. She trained in secret until she was strong enough to kill them all and left. Apparently being some pampered chick just didn't cut it for her. She stumbled upon the Yoruchimasu hideout and decided to join.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: headstrong, aggressive, loves to fight, total tomboy

Name: Heiki (weapon)

Age: 23/27

Hair Color/Style: dirty blonde, cut short to shoulders with brown tips, two mini pigtails on the back

Eyes: brown

Clothes: tight white tee with a brown shuriken printed on the front, brown Capri pants, lots of pouches for weapons, headband around neck

Home Village: Leaf

Tattoo: Waxing Crescent (6th highest)

Weapons: shuriken, kunai, senbon, windmill shuriken, sickles, any type of weapon

Background: Older sister of Tenten, took care of Akadoku for a while until she realized how much they distrusted her for taking in someone that they themselves did not trust, so then she left in anger. Ran into the mistress who promised to watch over them both.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: typical girly girl stereotype, but acts nothing like it, she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty which surprises most people, fights with Kitai a lot who is her best friend

Name: Eshaku (bow)

Age: 19/23

Hair Color/Style: light green, up in a sloppy bun

Eyes: dark purple, sort of reddish

Clothes: red tight tee and matching skirt with black capri's underneath, she also has brown corset overtop her shirt and wears slim, black gloves

Home Village: Lightning

Tattoo: First Quarter (7th highest)

Weapons: bow and special arrows, plant based ninjutsu and genjutsu, also uses a flute to control plants (yes, similar to Takuya)

Background: Grew up with her older sister who passed away when she was 15, so she just became a wanderer and also became and excellent archer. She never knew who her parents were and is perfectly content about it. She stumbled upon a reward for bringing in Yoruchimasu's leader and ended up joining instead.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: quiet, likes to be by herself, artistic, plays the flute, likes to be one with nature, push over

Name: Akadoku (red poison)

Age: 17/21

Hair Color/Style: dark red, down to waist, down, straight

Eyes: dark brown, almost black

Clothes: long black trench coat, plain white middriff and a tight black miniskirt with white leggings that reach up 2 inches from the end of her skirt

Home Village: Leaf

Tattoo: Waxing Gibbous (8th-doubled as medic)

Weapons: shuriken, kunai, senbon, poison, medical jutsu, genjutsu

Background: Parents were traitors that died in a fight with the village, their daughter lived (she was about 8), however and Heiki (who was a jounin at the time) decided to take her in. She grew up only to find out the dark past of her family then left. They had been lying to her about her parent's betrayal so that she wouldn't try and betray the village for revenge, Itachi told her about her parents and she left along with Heiki who would do anything for the poor girl.

Overall Description Given by Gaarafan0509: acts a lot older than she actually is, doesn't lose sight of whatever her goals are, is level headed and rarely gets panicked, prodigy in the healing arts along with poisons


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So are we doing anything or not?" Rikka spoke while yawning.

"I dunno, everyone's gone today except for me, you, Uteki, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori." Kumo replied while standing up and stretching.

"I'm getting something to drink, anyone want anything?" Uteki asked while also standing up.

"Bring me my sketchbook and a few pencils would you?" Rikka asked.

"Yup, anything else?" Uteki asked.

"I'd like something to drink, too."

"You might as well bring out a whole tray." Rikka added while stroking Hidan's face with her palm and appeared to be smiling.

"Hidan and Rikka, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lo---"

"Shut the hell up!" Rikka commented while shooting an icicle at her, missing her by a few inches on purpose.

"You sure won't make Heiki proud with that aim." Hidan suddenly spoke while sitting up.

"You can just go back to sleep, you know that?" Rikka responded grumpily. Hidan chuckled and put her in his lap. Uteki giggled and took a breath; ready to continue where she left off.

"I think it's best for you to go get those drinks, now." Kumo spoke humorously, noticing Rikka's death glare.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going I'm going." She huffed while walking away. The hideout was about 5 minutes away from where they were and Uteki began humming. That's when she suddenly heard a sound of shuffling leaves. She stopped in mid stride and listened, hearing nothing. She shrugged and kept on walking until she heard it again. "Hello?" she asked while looking around. No answer. "Hello!" she spoke even louder, getting irritated. She still heard nothing to she kept on walking, feeling eyes on her, lots of them. She could sense about 6 or 7 pairs, way too many to be her friends. She stopped and summoned her scythe. "Come out you cowards, I know you're there!" she screamed.

"Haha, if you wish." A deep voice spoke from up in a tree where a shadow lurched. How had she missed that? He jumped down and before she knew it he was right on her, looming over her. "I was only suppost to observe you, but since you're so itchy about having a fight, I'd love to see what you're made of, little girl." He then grabbed behind his back and pulled out a large axe.

"Just don't complain to me when you lose in front of this little girl in front of your friends up there." She replied with a cocky smile, noticing how he was shocked and then glared.

"You detected them?" he asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? They travel through the forest like a herd of elephants, only an idiot couldn't have heard." She spoke while suddenly jumping up and slamming her scythe down onto the man, who turned his axe to the side to block. It was futile, however, as her scythe broke through it and went right into the man's skull.

"H-how?" he spoke while falling to the ground. Uteki licked the blood of her blade while glancing at the other 5 people who now exposed themselves. Their eyes were widened, but nonetheless they ran towards her, various weapons in hand. She grinned and ran towards the first one, cutting him straight through the stomach, the blood staining her light blue shirt. She then headed after the second who carried a bow and arrows. He loaded one up and shot directly at her, hitting her in her head. She stopped in midstride, her eyes going blank as she fell to the ground, blood beginning to leak out. The remaining guys circled around her, one of them reaching for her scythe, which rested limply in her left hand. Just when he was about to grab it her hand came up and grabbed it before throwing it over her and slamming it onto the ground while flipping back up.

"What the hell?" a guy commented in complete shock, along with the rest.

"You know, that really hurt. But what would you know? Here, I'll show you." She spoke as her eyes went a dark red. She suddenly fell to the ground and began praying, a type of circle forming underneath them. She suddenly stopped and looked up, a weird look on her face. "You go bye-bye, now." She spoke as her arrow came out, multiplied, and struck them all in the exact same place. She then stabbed herself with a stake and then stabbed the arm of one of the guys. The circle then disappeared and her eyes went back to normal. She then smiled and got back up before continuing to walk towards the hideout. That was when she felt herself getting queasy, her vision blurred and her head began spinning. She fell to the ground and began to lose consciousness. Her breathing became ragged as she fell over limply, unable to move. Her eyelids became heavy and she felt so sleepy. She slowly began closing her eyes, watching a pair of boots stand before her head. She reached out, but then went limp as her body slowed down and eventually, she couldn't move, if the slightest bit. She had been drugged and most likely captured. Just great. She thought while passing out.


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry about the uuber-slow updating. I've developed a fascination with vampires and so I'm writing many stories on fictionpress about them along with many other of my own concepts of storylines. But I'll try and get something up for all of my stories, no promises though. And thanks for the reviews. – Gaarafan0509

* * *

Chapter 17

"It's been a while, I wonder if she got lost…" Kumo began.

"Right, she'll probably be back any minute now." Rikka replied. "No sweat."

"Perhaps, but what if something did happen to her?" Hidan spoke, a wave of anxiety suddenly rushing over him.

"I don't think so, yeah. Uteki is pretty strong so if she ran into some trouble, then she's probably just cleaning up the mess, yeah." Deidara finished while playing with a small clay bird.

"I don't know. I'm worried. I'm gonna go check." Kumo spoke while standing up. Sasori shifted in his puppet and sat up.

"I'm going with you." He spoke while walking over to her.

"We'll be back soon. If not, then we'll probably be dead." Kumo spoke lightly, although she couldn't help but shake that something was wrong.

--Back With Uteki--

"Agh, my head, ugh, where am I?" she spoke softly while raising both her hands up to her head to try and stop it from hurting. Just then a blinding light emerged from the ceiling, causing her to gasp and cover her eyes.

"Well what do you know? Candy's finally been captured." A male voice spoke. She couldn't pin point it until she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek followed by a stream of curses. He'd just slapped her.

"What was that for?" she spoke as she focused up on the tall man in front of her.

"You stole from my village, and to pay for it, I'll take your life. Or better yet, why don't I let you live and suffer under my hands.." he spoke while flexing his fingers and walking towards her.

"Get away from me, I will kill you." She spoke while standing up, only to notice she was in a circle that blocked her chakra movement. Not only that, but she was chained on all of her limbs that burnt her whenever she touched them. "You cheat?! How am I supposed to fight back?"

"That's just it, my dear. You're my new toy. I promise not to break you too quickly." He grinned before closing in on her.

"No, stop it!" she screamed until his hand blocked out her screams.

--Back with Kumo and Sasori--

"Something is definitely wrong, I can feel it." She spoke while grabbing her tattoo on her arm.

--Back with Rikka, Hidan, and Deidara--

"Shit. I think she was right." Rikka spoke while grabbing her arm as well.

"How do you know, yeah? And what's with your arm?" Deidara spoke.

"Consider it an alert system. It hasn't been used until now, ugh, damn it really does hurt." Rikka spoke while gritting her teeth.

"What can we do to stop it?" Hidan spoke, concern written on his features.

"Find Uteki and get her ass out of danger, that's what." She spoke while standing up and running off towards the others.

"I guess that means we have to go, yeah?" Deidara spoke, but Hidan was already running after Rikka. "Wait for me, yeah!?" he exclaimed.

--Akadoku and Itachi--

"Uteki's in trouble. Great, it seems like I never get a day off." Akadoku spoke while standing up from lying down in the grass while listening to one of the many stories Itachi had from ANBU.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked.

"This." She spoke while removing a bandage on her arm exposing the tattoo glowing a deep red. "Each tattoo is encoded with special chakra encoded ink that belongs to all of us. In turn, we can sense each other's mood. Most prominently if someone is in trouble. This time it's Uteki." She spoke. "I'm sure everyone else knows about it, too. I'm heading back, sorry about this." She spoke as she jumped off back towards the hideout with Itachi following suit.

--Kitai, Kisame, Heiki, and Kakuzu--

"Alright, it's all you Heiki, hit that target and it's all over." Kitai cheered as Heiki stood up and grabbed a shuriken, no problem. Just as she was about to throw it, she felt a pain shoot through her arm and she missed it completely.

"Oh, it appears Konoha's Great Weapons Mistress isn't so great after all." Kakuzu spoke with a grin. "So pay up!"

"You shithead, she's in pain, can't you tell?" Kitai spoke while running over before feeling a pain in her arm.

"You now what this means, right?" Heiki began.

"Yeah, Uteki got herself in trouble." Kitai finished.

"Well then, let's go get her, then." Heiki finished as they jumped off.

"Where're you going?" Kakuzu asked.

"Follow and find out." Kitai spoke.

"Damn it, alright we're coming." Kisame spoke as they all headed towards the source of the pain.

--Eshaku and Zetsu--

"You're not that bad once I get to know you. Minus the whole I'm-a-cannibalistic-plant- man-come-near-and-watch-as-I-devour-your-flesh-mojo."

"I am what I am, that's just how it is." He responded.

"So how many people on average do you eat a day?" Eshaku asked curiously.

"Wanna find out?" he spoke darkly.

"Damn it." She responded while pulling out the weed killer.

"I'm kidding, put that down. Not cool, man, not cool." He responded with a glare.

"Ugh, what the-oh no!" Eshaku suddenly spoke while gripping onto her arm.

"I told you not to touch those spores, didn't I? Wait that normally doesn't happen, what the Hell did you touch?" Zetsu spoke getting freaked out. He kept thousands of toxic and deadly plants in here, none of which he needed the cure for, I mean, think about it.

"No, I didn't touch anything, it's a sensor that responds when someone's in danger, I think it's Uteki. Yep, that's her. I have to go and help, I'll catch up with you some other time then." She spoke while running off. Zetsu just watched her go off and sighed.

"Just when I thought I was making progress." he spoke with a frown.


End file.
